Kyuuto's Revenge
by Kenta Raikiri
Summary: DISCONTINUED? Sorry guys, but this story has hit a major road-block and, unfortunately, I cannot continue this story for the reasons listed in Ch. 12. sorry everyone. However, I WILL start a-new with a re-do. Don't expect it to happen for awhile though.
1. The promise will be kept!

Allo peoples! This is my first fanfic on here, and i think it looks pretty good!

I've watched the Naruto series since it first started airing in the U.S. and have always thought one thing, what if, even though Naruto tried to save sasuke and sakura and protect the village, he was still rejected? Well this is what i think would/should happen.

This is placed AFTER the first Sasuke retreival mission, when Naruto is in the hospital, and where Naruto would originally go with sakura and meet sasame. this is a semi-dark Naruto fic, and you will see why later, but for now, i'll keep it secret, considering this is only Ch. 1.

and so, without furthur ado, i give the very first chapter of Kyuuto's Revenge!!

And the crowd goes wild!

...

oh wait, the disclaimer...

Dislaimer: i do not own naruto, if i did, Naruto would be able to freely access Kyuubi's chakra, and would make shinobi crap themselves when they see him.

* * *

It was the same things every day, no matter what he did, no matter how hard he tried, the village could only reject him. He tried to make friends, and he succeeded, in a way. They didn't hate him, at least not in the same way the villagers hated him, and he was able to smile a genuine smile every time he was with them. He could laugh, and it was from his heart, unlike when he would pull pranks and used a fake smile. He told them he would protect them, and when he tried to save Sasuke from Orochimaru, he failed, he couldn't fulfill his promise, he couldn't save his brother. And the girl he loved only yelled at him, she only cried and hit him, even though he was in a hospital bed. Tsunade had to pull Sakura out of the room and leave Naruto by himself.

As Naruto looked out the window, only tears could be seen on his face, and he wouldn't stop crying until the next morning. But Jiraiya had watched him all night, or at least, half the night. And he noticed that not even after he fell asleep did he stop crying. It seemed ridiculous for someone like Naruto to cry, and even in daylight, the village had become accustomed to Naruto always smiling. If the village saw this, they would be taken by surprise. But that was nothing compared to what Naruto was planning to do.

The next morning Tsunade had returned to Naruto's room to check on him. She knew he'd still be there, probably asleep, because she used some of the highest quality steel to chain him to the bed. She knocked on his door and then entered.

"Naruto, I know you feel bad about not retrieving Sasuke, but don't worry, you'll get him…"

Her voice trailed off as she saw the bed. Actually, the empty bed to be exact. The only thing that showed that someone was here was a letter on the bed.

It read, "Dear Oba-chan, I know you're going to lecture me on how it wasn't my fault for not getting Sasuke, but it WAS my fault, and I'm going to fix this mistake, no matter what. You won't find me for the next few months, so don't bother trying to look, I'm not going to stop training until I can get Sasuke back." ~Naruto~

Tears slid down the side of her face as she read the letter, and then she looked back at the bed. She knew that nothing would stop him from rescuing Sasuke, and he would do it with or without her permission.

A small smile passed her face as she looked out the open window. He was never one to make an unnoticeable trail to follow, and she would drag him back to the hospital even if it took all afternoon. And even IF she found him, she would make sure it took aaallll afternoon. Even the Hokage needed a break from all the paperwork once in awhile.

And so she left to find the blonde idiot that she thought of as a son.

Meanwhile, Naruto was in his favorite hiding place, in the forest above the Hokage monument.

Even though he hadn't gotten as much ramen as he wanted, he had to use a henge to get some ramen from Ichiraku's, AND he had to say it was for a party he was throwing. Of course none of this was true, and he didn't like lying to the old man, but he didn't have a choice. He was going to train nonstop, and no one was going to interfere.

And so he started to double his usual routine, doing 4000 push-ups, and 6000 sit-ups. Afterwards he practiced his chakra control, which consisted of him taking 10 kunai, and holding them at the tips of his fingers. He would then go to a large waterfall he found, jump off, and had to hit a few trees that he had marked with the Rasengan as targets.

(A/N: When Jiraiya was teaching Naruto the 3rd step to the Rasengan, he used the first two steps together and made that mark on the tree, this is the mark Naruto made on 10 trees, the start of the swirl (the very center) was the bulls-eye that he is aiming for.)

He would then land on the water and immediately use a **Kage Bunshin** (Shadow clone) and spar with him for about 10 minutes. Afterwards he would work on speed training, taking weights he had gotten and strapped them to his legs, and then his chest, and arms.

Each weight weighed over 70 pounds, and he would run a great distance with them on. (think of the never ending staircase, that's the distance he's running)

He continued this kind of training for 2 months, doubling everything every 2 weeks. And after so much training, he could feel himself growing stronger, and he knew it was time for him to start learning some new jutsu. So, he decided that even though they would probably glare at him to death, (which didn't really bother him anymore) he would go into the village and learn some jutsu, ones that would actually make sense to use in battle.

The Village's #1 knuckleheaded ninja, had changed, and he would never be the same again.


	2. Infiltration

Allo again!

It's time for chapter two!

this is a bit longer then the other, and you people should be happy about this. anyway i got my first review earlier and i'm actually pretty happy.

* * *

Zabani-Chan, the training was divided into segments from the begginning. Naruto took a break before doing the running, but just a small break. he was pushing himself way past the normal limit, and you have remember, he has the Kyuubi sealed inside him.

and also, that was just some physical training he was going through to get his body stonger, in the next chapter he will be trianing in Ninjutsu.

and so! without furthur ado, i give you..."The Infiltration"!!!

* * *

"Crud, how am I supposed to do this!?" Thought Naruto.

He had been sitting in a tree trying to figure a way to get the scrolls without being noticed, and it wasn't going too well. While it would be easy just to go in, get the books and scrolls, check them out, and then finally bring them to his training ground, he would have to bring them back eventually, something he couldn't do.

"Oh man, why isn't this ever easy? Ok, think, if I can get in and get the books, and get out, I would have them and I wouldn't have to bring them back for awhile. But that would be considered stealing, dang it!"

As Naruto sat there, the thought of stealing the scrolls lingered in his head.

"…I'd be bringing them back, and they call me the demon anyhow…aahh, I'm bringing their precious Uchiha back anyway."

And so Naruto jumped to the roof of the library and found a small vent.

"Oh man, I hate to do this, but I've got no other choice."

The blonde ninja jumped through the vent and continued through the library's ventilation shafts. Eventually he came to another vent and as he got near it he heard voices.

"Uuuugh, I can't believe I'm stuck helping out here, of all places." Said a male voice.

"Ohh, would you quit your complaining! Hokage-sama asked us to help out at the library so we're going to do so!" a female voiced yelled.

"Guys, we need to be quiet…this IS a library after all." Another male voice said.

"Choji's right, so stop your complaining Shikamaru and start helping!" said the female voice.

"Man, this is way too much trouble, I just want to sit back and watch the clouds…" Said Shikamaru sighing heavily.

"_So, Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino's here too…wait, does that mean their Jonin sensei is here to!? Crud! I'll have to be even stealthier than this…"_ Thought Naruto.

And so Naruto continued through the shafts until he hit another one.

"_Please tell me no ones here…"_ thought Naruto hopefully.

Unfortunately for Naruto, his prayers were not answered as another voice entered the room/shaft.

"Sigh, and here I thought I could get my new book, will it really be out NEXT week?" said a voice quite familiar to Naruto.

"_What's Kakashi-sensei doing here!?"_ thought Naruto, hoping he wouldn't be caught.

"I'm telling you the truth Kakashi, that stupid book won't be out for awhile, so find something else to read for now." Said the librarian hopefully.

"Sigh…oh well, I guess I'll try next week." Said Kakashi sounding quite depressed.

With that, the Jonin puffed out of the library.

"When will he stop reading those perverted books? If he actually read other books he'd have a better variety than just…"

The librarian stopped suddenly, and Naruto wondered why she stopped. Although soon after she resumed her original job, while Naruto resumed going through the shafts. He soon stopped at the third ventilation shaft and looked in.

"_YES! No ones here!"_ Naruto thought happily.

As Naruto opened up the shaft he lowered his head just to where he could look around, and luckily for him no one was in the room. So he jumped down to an aisle of scrolls and began looking for some jutsu to learn. As he came up to a certain scroll he stopped and took it in his hands. It read:

"_Fire styles: The basics of Katon jutsu's and then some."_

"All right! This looks good, I'll take this one, and then two more." Said Naruto quietly.

As he was looking for two more scrolls he failed to notice the pair of eyes watching him. If Konoha realized who was in the village, they would have beaten the guards senseless. But Naruto soon found two more scrolls that were similar to the first scroll he found. After he had sealed the three into a sealing scroll he went back to the shaft, but stopped and looked around. After all the time he spent here no one had entered, and it confused him. Why hadn't anyone come in the room? He shook it off and decided to continue his search. As he crawled throughout the shafts he came to another vent. He poked his head through and saw 15 people there.

"_This is going to be a bit tougher than before. Let's see, 4 people over there, 6 people over by the check out line, and 5 people over…oh crud…that's…" _Naruto started to panic.

Over by the group of five there was Kurenai, Asuma, Kakashi, and another Jonin. Then there was just a normal civilian. This would be anything BUT easy. Naruto needed a game plan, and he needed it now.

"Uuugh…how am I supposed to get the chakra control books now?" Naruto said.

He looked around trying to get an idea for distracting them long enough to get the books and get out.

"_That's it!"_ Naruto thought evilly.

Naruto pulled his head back into the shaft and moved back a few feet. He then created a shadow clone (minus the puff of smoke) and made him transform into a small fly. The fly then flew into the room and proceeded to look at the books, looking for the right ones. After 5 minutes of searching he finally found 4 books that seem interesting to him.

Now it was time for his game plan. The fly clone disappeared, giving Naruto the information and the location of the books. He then made 4 clones and had 3 of them turn into flies, while the third transformed into a strange looking ninja.

The clone disguised as a nuke-nin resembled one of the demon brothers, but not exactly the same way. He was about "5ft. 3" and had a black cloak and a black face mask. Behind the mask was a man around his 30's with green eyes and a Kiri Headband that had a slash across it. The headband was strapped underneath his cloak, wrapped around a blue-green shirt, and was wearing Shinobi pants to go along with the outfit.

Naruto himself then transformed into a fly and flew through the vent with the other 3 fly clones. Once all 4 flies got to a book the nuke-nin then jumped out of the vent and quickly hid in a shadow in the corner. He then tried to take a book and slowly put it into his cloak, and then "Accidentally" knocked over a bookcase. As the bookcase crashed to the floor the nuke-nin then ran out into a back door, being closely followed by the 4 Jonin who (obviously) heard the bookcase fall and saw the nuke-nin run.

As the Jonin ran out of the room the entire library went into a panic. This was Naruto's chance, and he took it. All the flies quickly changed back into their Naruto forms and grabbed the book that was their target. They quickly ran to a small shadow in the back and then handed the books to the original. Naruto quickly sealed the books into the scroll and put it in his weapons pouch. He then transformed back into the fly and flew out of the library.

About 10 meters from the library he got the information from the "nuke-nin" and couldn't stop smiling. It went perfectly.

His clone had not only stalled them, but he also made them think that there was a secret mission that the nuke-nin was on. Which he then proceeded to dispel and leave the Jonin dumbstruck.

(A/N: now remember, the Shadow Clone Jutsu is a Jonin level technique, and it IS known in other Hidden Villages.)

Once Naruto got a clear distance away from the library he released the henge and proceeded back to his training ground. It was time he started learning some jutsu.

* * *

Phew! finally done...

next ch. Naruto will work on 2 new ninjutsu and start to train furthur. however, he might be visited by an unexpected "geust"

until next chapter!

**_Kawarimi no jutsu!_**


	3. Time To Train! Fire Style!

_Wahahahahahaaaa!!!!! this is the longest story i've written so far, (considering i've just started as a writer) and i'd have to say this turned out better than i thought!_

_Anyhow, I forgot to add a few things in the last two chapters...and i will change that now! But before then, i shall irritate you with this pointless message! Wahahahahahaaaa!!!!! _

_Now, there are jutsu that i do not know how to say correctly in Japanese, so if you know the right words to the jutsu, don't hesitate to tell me!_

_And if someone could, can you tell me how to say "Claw" in Japanese? and also "Shapeshifting?" Domo-Arigatou!! it would help me greatly!_

_

* * *

_

_Now, for the Legend...of Zelda!! _

_........._

_yeah, i know that sucked...._

talking

_Thoughts_

**Jutsu_/_Kyuubi talking**

_and thats about it....._

_On with the show!_

_Phsyce! Disclaimer! (which i forgot to put in the last chapter...)_

_Disclaimer: i do not own Naruto...or do I?_

_Nah, but i **DO** own my character **Kenta Raikiri!**_

_

* * *

_

_Last time:_

_Once Naruto got a clear distance away from the library he released the henge and proceeded back to his training ground. It was time he started learning some jutsu._

The sun was just rising over the horizon and all was calm. Not a sound could be heard, not even the Inuzuka clan could hear anything. However, if the Inuzuka were to use chakra to increase their hearing, they might hear something…a slight grunt, a shout of pain, and then they would hear silence until a yell came out. This was all because of the training Naruto had started not 5 days ago. Since Naruto had stolen the scrolls, (nobody realized they were stolen F.Y.I.) he had been training nonstop. The first thing he wanted to learn was the fire style, which if you didn't guess already, he is having trouble with.

"Dang! Why can't I get it!? All I get is a little puff!" Naruto yelled angrily.

The first jutsu he had tried learning was the one jutsu his "Brother" was so good at. The jutsu that showed the coming of age for an Uchiha. That's right, the Fireball jutsu. If an Uchiha saw how he did the** Gokakyu no jutsu** (Fireball technique) on his FIRST try, he would fall down clutching his sides. In fact, he would probably wet himself too. Luckily for Naruto, he was the only one there. Or so he thought. He forgot about his tenant and was reminded a few moments after his "attempt" as he could HEAR the fox laughing his ass off. It was actually pretty comical. So thought the fox.

"Shut up! If you're so good at it then help me!" Naruto yelled angrily at the demon king.

Now since the time Naruto has been training, he would feel the presence of the fox more and more distinct. In fact, it came to a point where they were able to establish a mental link. Bad news for Naruto, as the Kyuubi would not stop egging him on about how badly he was doing. Man he hated that. Nowadays the Kyuubi would sit there watching him, half interested, half needing comical relief. Good thing Naruto was there to "Help him" relieve the need for such a thing.

"**Shut up kit, this is your problem, not mine. Besides, if you want _ME_ to help you, you'd need to give me something in return."** The fox smiled evilly.

"Yeah right! Like I'm going to let you cause havoc to the village!" Naruto shot back angrily.

"**Humph…then good luck."**

And with that, the fox went back to sleep, while Naruto returned to his little sputter of fire that he called a "fireball". After his umpteenth try he decided to look over the scroll he got. After he pulled it out he went to the part before it showed the jutsu.

"_Gather chakra in your lungs, then, when you are just about to explode from so much chakra and air mixed, make the hand-signs and exhale."_

It seemed simple enough. For a normal Shinobi, this would prove annoying, but to Naruto…it was like doing a D-ranked mission. That's when it hit him. He looked back over the line he just read.

"_Then, when you are just about to explode from so much __chakra and air __**mixed,**__ make the hand-signs and exhale."_

"That's what I've been doing wrong!" Naruto then proceeded to beat himself in the head for his stupidity.

The difference was that he gathered chakra in his lungs, THEN breathed in and almost immediately exhaled. Which resulted in the sputter of fire he had, and also the reason why he lost so much chakra. He didn't have enough OXYGEN to create a bigger flame. So he tried it again, this time inhaling while gathering chakra in his lungs. After he felt himself almost burst from his chest, he exhaled yelling:

"**Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu!"**

When Naruto looked at the flame he created his eyes shot open. The flame itself was about the size of a 2-story house. Now he was expecting a flame about twice his size, but 4 times his size? Nope, didn't see that coming. After the flame dispersed Naruto looked at where the flame once was. After a moment's pause Naruto did something that he hadn't done since his fight with Neji at the Chunin Exams. He started jumping around like the idiot he was while screaming:

"I did it! I did it! Yeah! Yeah! All right!! Beat that ya dumb fox!!" Naruto said obviously proud of himself.

The Kyuubi looked at him with pity.

"**Kit, you do realize that i can create a fireball that could engulf this entire village right?"**

Naruto immediately stopped his jumping and glared in his mindscape.

"Shut up fox! I finally got it, so let me enjoy myself!" Naruto said with great irritation.

"**Oh, forgive me, please continue your dance of idiocy." **The fox said sarcastically while grinning.

Ignoring the fox, Naruto returned to the scroll.

"_The next jutsu is a level 2 fire technique._ _It takes the Gokakyu to another level._

_**Fire Style: Fire Cannon.**_

_This involves using the Gokakyu in quick succession._ _You must focus your chakra and, as you are exhaling, only release small quantities at a time. Thus, "shooting" multiple fireballs at a target._

Naruto liked the idea of this. Even if you missed the first shot, you could keep firing and, sooner or later, hit your target. Or in a better case, hit the target in more than one spot, effectively burning him to kingdom come. So with more excitement than ever Naruto tried using the _**Fire Cannon**_ on a few spots in the water. Although it took him about 3 days to get it without wasting too much chakra, he still got it pretty quickly.

7 weeks after he started working on the fire styles he had learned 3 jutsu's.

_**Katon**: **Gokakyu no jutsu**, **Fire style: Fire Cannon**, and __**Katon:**__**Karyudan **_(Fire Dragon Bullet) The third being almost as hard as mastering the **_Rasengan_.** Naruto finally decided to take a break and headed out to Ichiraku's for an evening meal. He looked in what used to be, his fat frog wallet. Now it was just a normal frog wallet that held about 900 ryo. (about 90$)

(A/N: I mean come on, the kid wins so many lottery games that he put it to good use. For him at least.)

"Hey old man!" Naruto yelled happily as he walked into the small eatery.

"Hey Naruto, back for more are ya?" said the old chef, a small glint in his eyes.

"You bet! I'm going to take a break from training and ask grandma Tsunade for a mission so I can continue my training! But until then, 13 bowls of Miso!" Naruto said now completely full of enthusiasm again.

"All right! Coming right up!"

Without another word, the old chef got to work. As the chef did his job another person entered the small ramen shop. The old man turned around and said the usual, "Hello, welcome to Ichiraku Ramen, what'cha need?" The stranger looked around the shop, finally resting his gaze on Naruto. The stranger suddenly smiled and sat down next to Naruto.

"Eh, I guess I'll have a pork ramen." The stranger said.

Naruto took another look at the stranger. He was tall. Taller than him. He hated that…but moved on. He was wearing a Blue shirt with an olive green sweat-jacket over his back. He had a headband that didn't have a village symbol tied around his head. He was wearing normal Shinobi pants with a shurikan and kunai holster on different legs. As he waited for his meal to arrive he turned to Naruto. Naruto took another look at him as he realized that the boy was about HIS age. Then the boy asked Naruto something he didn't expect.

"Hi there, my names Raikiri Kenta, what's your name?" The boy asked smiling.

Naruto took a second to respond but finally smiled and said his favorite thing to say.

"My name's Uzumaki Naruto!! And I'm going to be the Next Hokage! Believe it!" Naruto yelled throwing a fist into the air.

Kenta laughed and then asked, "So is that why you're training so hard in that forest?"

This caught Naruto off guard. Someone saw him in the forest!? Does this mean others saw him too!? Not good, he'd have to find another place to train soon.

"Yeah, well, it's one of the reasons I'm training." Naruto said a little uneasily.

Kenta noticed Naruto's sudden uneasiness, no matter how small it was. Deciding to press it a little further he asked.

"One of the reasons? You mean there are others?" Kenta asked a little intrigued.

Naruto thought for a second and then smiled.

"I want to protect all of my friends too!" Naruto said smiling brightly.

Kenta looked at him confused but then said something to Naruto that felt all too familiar.

"Why do you try so hard to protect them? What did they do for you?" Kenta asked a little more solemn than before.

Naruto looked at him, and he could have sworn he saw the same thing he saw in Gaara's eyes. Confusion. Why did he try to protect his friends with everything he had?

Naruto smiled and said, "They saved me from a darkness I thought I could never leave.

Kenta immediately looked up at Naruto with amazement evident all over his face.

"They saved you from darkness?" With that Kenta looked at the bowl that was put in front of him as 4 bowls were put in front of Naruto.

"Yup! It was something I've never faced before, and because of them, I'm not crying over my past, I only look for the future." Said Naruto as he started on his bowls.

Kenta looked into the bowl in front of him. What Naruto said hit him in a place he thought was destroyed long ago. He smiled as he realized something he hadn't felt in a long time. The urge to change.

He smiled and picked up his chopsticks, broke them apart, and said, "Itadakimasu!" and with that, he dug into the steaming ramen in front of him.

~30 minutes later~

Naruto and Kenta payed for their Ramen and started walking throughout the village. Once they got to a small lake they stopped and enjoyed the view. After a few minutes of enjoying the scene Kenta turned to Naruto.

"Naruto, I've been thinking about what you said earlier, about your friends saving you from darkness…"

Naruto turned to Kenta with a confused look on his face, but Kenta just smiled and said,

"I want to help you train."

Naruto looked at him with disbelief written all over his face.

"Uuuhhh, are you sure? I'm a ninja…I don't think that you can help me much…" Naruto said not trying to get him irritated.

Kenta laughed and said, "Oh yeah? How about a spar to see if I can help you or not?"

Naruto, never one to back down to a challenge, immediately jumped at the chance.

"You're on! But to make this interesting, if i win, you have to buy me 5 bowls of Ramen tomorrow!"

"All right, I guess my wallet can take that." Kenta said jokingly.

Naruto got into his normal stance, which meant that he just got into a semi-crouch and put his hands into fists, and got ready to fight. Kenta did a semi-crouch also, but instead he put his left leg out and his right leg closer to his center, putting his weight on his right leg. He then crossed his arms in an X like manner with his first and middle finger of his right hand on his upper bicep of his left arm. Naruto looked at the stance questioningly but returned his gaze to his opponent. Kenta suddenly spoke up.

"If I win…you teach me that fire jutsu you used…the fireball one!" he said grinning widely.

Naruto returned the grin with a, "only if you beat me!" grin of his own.

They waited until a leaf fell off a tree and hit the water, then they suddenly sprang forward meeting each other halfway and collided legs as they both tried to kick the other. While still in mid-air Naruto spun his leg away from Kenta and proceeded with his fist coming towards Kenta. Kenta realized what he was going for and barely dodged the fist, countering with another kick to Naruto's back sending him flying a few feet away, as he caught himself on the ground. Naruto returned his gaze to Kenta and smiled. This would be more fun than he thought.

As Naruto got back on his feet Kenta had already started charging at him again, and fast. Naruto quickly threw some shurikan at the incoming enemy who evaded by pivoting his foot on the ground and spinning out of the way. This gave Naruto enough time to get a punch in on Kenta who flew out to the water. While Naruto smirked expecting a big splash, instead he heard a small splash, like someone stepped onto a puddle. Naruto looked back at where Kenta had flew over to and gaped at what he saw. Kenta was standing on the water making hand-signs. Only one thought went through Naruto's head at that time.

"_Oh crap, he's a ninja!" _

As Kenta finished the hand-signs he stopped and looked up grinning. Apparently he knew what Naruto was thinking as he said, "Yep! I'm a ninja all right, but I decided not to join a village, yet." With that Kenta yelled out, "**Water Style: Drilling Stalagmites!**" Four spinning whirlpools rose up from the water spinning at a ridiculous speed. Kenta suddenly thrust his right palm out and the Spear-like drills shot at Naruto, but one didn't completely go out. Naruto jumped up into the air effectively dodging the three drills, but his attention turned to the now fast approaching final drill. Naruto thought fast and quickly made some hand-signs. Gathering air and chakra into his lungs he used the Uchiha's famed technique. "**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!**" As he exhaled a fireball about the size of a 1 story house came into existence and collided with the spinning whirlpool. After a few seconds of struggling both realized they were wasting too much chakra on their jutsu's and stopped them at the same time. The effect was a fog that covered the area. Both Shinobi looked around and stopped, listening for something that could throw the other off. Suddenly a small sound was heard and both boys threw a kunai at the source of the sound. As the fog cleared both boys looked at where the sound had come from and to their surprise, the Hokage was standing there, and she didn't look too happy. Especially considering the fact that she had two kunai stuck in a tree right where her head was a few seconds ago.

"Naruto! What do you think you're doing!? You do realize you could have killed me!?" Tsunade said with a vein slowly making its way to the side of her head.

Naruto instantly paled and backed up a bit putting his hands up in defense. Now Naruto knew who Tsunade was, Kenta did not, since he has been in the village for about a week and that's it. Because of this, he lacked knowledge of who the lady was. Which resulted in him saying the worst possible thing at that moment.

"Listen lady, we're trying to spar here, so go back home until we're finished, we've got better things to do than hear you rant." Kenta said bluntly, and slightly irritated that the battle was stopped because of some random lady.

Naruto, if it was even possible, paled even more than before. Even Naruto didn't say something like that to Tsunade. Unfortunately Kenta would not escape this little meeting unharmed.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME!?!?!?!?!!?" Tsunade yelled, obviously pissed off about this.

Kenta went from irritated ninja, to little 3 year old that has Michael Jackson standing in front of him, and knows what his evil intentions are.

As Naruto watched helplessly as Kenta faced the onslaught that was Tsunade, a certain silver-haired Jonin appeared at the scene. As Kakashi looked at the show that was going on he could only sweat-drop. The man knew how painful it was to be in that position, but luckily that was at the bathhouse, and Tsunade didn't have her hell…I mean heels then. Which Kenta got the honor/punishment of getting a face (and body) full of holes that was caused by the heels. After about 5 minutes of watching Kenta getting beaten to a bloody pulp, Kakashi turned to Naruto and asked him the famed question that was bound to be asked.

"What happened?"

"Me and Kenta were sparing when we heard a noise and threw our kunai at the source. Unfortunately the area was covered in a fog and we didn't know who was there. Kenta hasn't been in the village that long so he doesn't know Oba-Chan…which resulted in this…"

Naruto said pointing at the scene. After Tsunade finished beating the poor kid to a bloody pulp, she finally was asked by Naruto to heal him, which she reluctantly did so. However, to her amazement the wounds were already starting to heal.

"_What? Why are his wounds healing so fast…is he using a jutsu? Or is it a bloodline trait?"_

As Tsunade pondered these thoughts Kenta slowly (and woozily) got up and looked at Naruto. He then started laughing nervously and said, "Well, considering we were interrupted-"He then quickly turned to Tsunade putting up his arms and said "No offense, but I think we should call it a draw…so I'll treat you to ramen tomorrow while afterwards you teach me that fireball jutsu." Naruto nodded in agreement and said that they should meet here tomorrow. After Kenta said his goodbye's he returned to the hotel that he was staying at.

Once Kenta had left Tsunade turned to Naruto.

"Naruto, I'm not going to guess on what happened within that bet, but why was this placed covered in a fog, and why are your clothes torn? Did you two fight with more than taijutsu?"

Naruto started chuckling and explained the battle. As he retold the fight Tsunade and Kakashi sat there deep in thought. As Naruto had told it, the boy wasn't part of a hidden village, and he was obviously a good ninja to use jutsu like that. Kakashi looked at Tsunade who, in turn, nodded back. She then turned back to Naruto. "All right, I'll take a look at him later, but now, you need to rest, the day after tomorrow you're going on a mission." Naruto looked at her with a small smile on his face. "You know grandma, I was gonna ask you about that earlier anyhow, but I guess this worked out too." he said giving his usual foxy grin. After the little chat Naruto went back home and decided to just sleep.

He had done a lot of training since he first started, so he could say he felt a little better. But he still wanted to get stronger. And he would. No matter what.

Meanwhile, somewhere in Konoha, a silhouette sat in the light of the full moon. His fangs glistened in the pale light, and his yellow eyes shone with a light of sorrow, and hope. As the shadow looked at the moon, he made a promise to himself. He promised he would change.

* * *

Oh no! who is this mysterious silhouette!? What kind of training will Naruto go through next!? What kind of mission will he go on!? **Why am i still here and not sleeping!?!?!?!?**

**.........**oh yea....i'm still typing....

anyway, here is the list of jutsu used today!

_**Katon: Karyudan**_ (Fire Dragon Bullet) | The user shoot fire without stopping, much like a flamethrower. But at the end of the technique, the user saves a little extra oxygen and chakra to shoot a compressed fireball at the enemy, much like a bullet from the **Fire Cannon.**I changed it around from the original jutsu, this is what another version of the fire dragon bullet could be.

**Fire Style: Fire Cannon** (only have english name) Pretty much the Gokakyu in rapid succession, kinda like when Naruto and Sasuke are fighting in the Valley of the End, when Sasuke shoots those fireballs at Kyuuto. (Nine-tailed Naruto if ya didn't guess)

**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu** (Grand/Fireball technique) The user Stores chakra in their lungs, mixing it with chakra, and exhale releasing a giant fireball. Depending on how much chakra the user...uses...the size of the fireball will change.

**Water Style: Drilling Stalagmites** (Same as Fire Cannon) Small whirlpools begin to form, rising up as spinning drills of water. The user can then send out the drills to the enemy, but needs a plentiful source of water to use. Depending on how much chakra you use, the user can change the speed of the spinning drill, or how many drills there are.


	4. Hidden Secret

Woot! Ch.4!

Naruto has met a mysterious guy named Kenta who seems like Gaara.

Naruto: You don't have to try and hint that it's you ya know....

Kenta: So? what if i want to do this?

Naruto: Hey, whatever, it's your fanfic...

Kenta: True, and i'll make sure you have a..."Fun" time in this one |)

Naruto: 0_0 what?!?! what are you planning?

Kenta: A Shinobi never gives information...you should have learned that in the Chunin Exams..  
..you did learn that right?

Naruto:......

Kenta: wow...you really DO need training...

Naruto: Shut up! i'm awesome without being a chunin! so beat that! and i've got a demon in me! so eat that!

Kenta:.....Did you read my profile?

Naruto: What?

Kenta: Nevermind....if you want to know, just look at it.

*Naruto goes off to read KSR's profile*

Kenta: anyway, i do not own Naruto, if i did well....*imagines complete and utter chaos* yeah...i don't think it would work out...  
so! here's the Legend! and i won't do anymore TLZ jokes, they were just terrible....

* * *

Legend:

Talk

_Thoughts_

**Jutsu**

that's all! onto the show!

Naruto in the BG: This isn't a show! it's a fanfic that YOU created!

Kenta:....  
This story continues from the previous Chap. FYI

* * *

As the moon rose further into the night sky, a figure jumped from the rooftop he was sitting on moments ago. He couldn't sleep anyway; he'd tried for the past hour or so. So instead, he decided to just take another tour of the village. The boy was wearing a black facemask, covering his sharp canines. He couldn't really hide his eyes, and he couldn't use genjutsu, so he gave up on it. As he jumped from rooftop to rooftop he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. Two figures were running down a black alley. With nothing better to do the masked figure jumped after the two black figures. As he came up to them, one of the figures was backed into a wall, and obviously panicking. He finally got a better look at the figure up against the wall and concluded that it was a girl. She had green hair, and was wearing blue shorts, along with a yellow T-shirt. The other figure seemed to be a guy. _Seemed_ _to be_, being the key word. The other figures voice was heard as he/she laughed. After hearing the tone of the figures voice the masked boy almost face-faulted.

'The crap!? It's a girl!?' the masked figure thought, obviously dumbfounded about this little bit of information.

As the creepy girl approached the girl backed against the wall the masked boy was just about to walk away, thinking 'this isn't my business' but as he was about to leave he heard something he wasn't expecting.

"Maria, what'd I do to you? Why are you trying to attack me!?" the girl against the wall asked with fear.

The masked boy looked back at the scene and decided to wait it out. Something felt wrong here, and the feeling in his gut just wouldn't stop bothering him. When he heard what the grinning towering figure said next…

"Because…you took him away…"

Now the boy knew something was wrong. I mean, come on, this girl was going to kill someone, for stealing a guy from her? That was enough for the masked boy to move in. the towering figure looked at the girl against the wall with a maniacal grin, and pulled a kunai out of her holster. Just as she was about to strike, her hand was caught in mid-air. A small string was holding her hand from reaching her target. The girl looked around trying to find out who bothered her from getting her revenge. She took another kunai and cut the small string and turned around, (bad move) and started looking for the interrupter. After a few minutes she grew irritated and decided to go back to her killing, but unfortunately when she turned around…her captive was gone.

The masked boy plopped the girl down in a nearby forest and turned towards the direction of the would-be assassin. The girl could see a small smirk form on her rescuers face and didn't understand why he was doing so, but soon realized what it was, for not a moment later a loud, irritated, scream could be heard coming from the direction of their previous spot. Apparently the assassin didn't like the fact that her captive suddenly disappeared.

"Well, just try to keep away from her. I doubt you two are good friends judging from the amount of bloodlust that was coming from her." The masked boy said lazily.

Usually he wouldn't think about acting cool, but since he felt like doing such a thing, he decided to do so. The girl was a little disappointed at what she saw. She finally got a good look at her rescuer, and he was nothing like what she had dreamed about in all of her life. She had always wanted a man in shining armor to save her from the evil dragon and sweep her off her feet, just like a fantasy. Instead she got some random guy wearing a black sweat-jacket, blue jeans, and a black shirt which went up to his face to make the facemask. He did technically sweep her off her feet, but:

1. He wasn't wearing anything close to armor, or shining at that…

2. He wasn't really that good looking.

She was about to say something but her voice got caught in her throat as she saw his eyes. (No, nothing romantic about it.) They were a slitted golden yellow that seemed to pierce right through her. She couldn't say anything else as he stared back into her eyes. He then disappeared from sight, without saying another word. She looked around calling out for him.

"Hey! Masked guy! What was up with your eyes!? Do you need to see a doctor or something?" she continued to call out, completely oblivious to what she was saying.

The masked figure looked at her with sadness in his eyes. He saw the look in her face…actually both looks. One was a look that he knew too well…Fear. He had seen it not only in himself but in everyone that he met, all for the same reason. The other look confused him, since it was a look he had rarely seen before. He continued to jump from rooftop to rooftop, trying to figure out what kind of emotion was expressed in that look. Little did he know, the look that he saw was a look of worry…and one for his well-being no less. He continued to think about the look as he left the area.

-Next Morning-

Naruto woke up yawning lazily. He had a great night of sleep, and now it was time for him to train! At least, that's what he was getting ready for until he heard his stomach growling. He then remembered the deal that he made with Kenta the other day. Naruto smiled happily as he was going to get five bowls of ramen, and only for teaching Kenta a jutsu. So Naruto ran off towards Ichiraku's Ramen shop, stomach growling, and ready for some food.

Once Naruto got to the little shop he looked in and saw Kenta sitting on one of the stools, lost in thought. Naruto walked up behind him and touched him on the shoulder.

"You okay?" Naruto asked concerned.

Kenta turned to see who asked the question and saw Naruto standing there. He suddenly smiled and said;

"Yeah, just a lot on my mind lately. Anyhow, go ahead and choose your five bowls of ramen."

Naruto put a hand under his chin and started thinking about which flavors he wanted to have for breakfast. He suddenly smiled and decided to go with 3 Miso and 2 Pork. After Naruto placed his order he and Kenta started talking about how life looked to them. After a few minutes, Naruto's first bowl was put in front of him. With that, the conversation stopped and Naruto started scarfing down the ramen in front of him. Kenta just chuckled at Naruto's antics. This guy was hilarious, and he was a lot of fun to be around, a lot more fun than the kids he used to hang out with. He turned back to his ramen and finished it around the time Naruto finished his 4th bowl. After Naruto finished his last bowl Kenta paid for the ramen and the two left the shop. As they walked down towards the 7th training ground a group of girls walked by them.

"Come on Mina, tell us why you seemed so depressed lately…" one of the girls said a little worried.

Mina looked at them and then looked at her feet. She suddenly stopped and sighed.

"All right, I was attacked last night…" She said sadly.

This caught the attention of a brown haired boy who was standing next to Naruto. Kenta suddenly stopped and turned towards the girl he figured was Mina. Naruto noticed Kenta's sudden stop and was just about to say something when he heard the girl.

"I was almost killed by Maria, and all of a sudden, this guy came out of nowhere and saved me…I had always dreamed of some guy coming to my rescue, but not like that…" She said coming close to tears as she remembered the look in the eyes she had seen the night before.

The eyes, while very piercing, also showed a great sadness, and a lot of pain, she could tell. Kenta sighed, and was about to get going again when he heard something that made him go into a panic.

"But then I saw his eyes, and they weren't a normal color, they were like a golden yellow, and were slit. He also had a facemask on, so I couldn't see his full face, but he had brown hair with emerald green highlights...at least i think so..." She said a little confused.

The girls around her were already shocked from the fact that another Kunoichi attacked her. Now she had been rescued by some guy who had yellow eyes? But their amount of worry was dwarfed by the amount of worry given off by Kenta.

'That was HER!?!? Aaww triple crap! I have to make sure to stay away from her, at least at night.' Kenta thought extremely worried about his new problem, but was successful at keeping his face normal and without a look of worry.

Kenta then turned to Naruto with a confused look on his face.

"Something wrong Naruto?" Kenta asked faking his confusion.

Naruto looked at him curiously, but shrugged it off.

"Nah, just wondering why you stopped." Said Naruto as he turned back to the training ground.

As they were leaving Mina looked over to the two boys who had stopped a few seconds ago. She saw the brown haired boy and swore she'd seen him somewhere, but couldn't put her finger on it. She then returned back to her friends and they went off to do who knows what.

-Training ground seven-

Kenta and Naruto got to the training grounds when Naruto turned towards Kenta and pulled out a scroll. He then tossed it to Kenta who in return gave him a confused look. Naruto then proceeded to explain that he learned the jutsu from the scroll, and that it would explain better than he could. With a nod of affirmation from Kenta, Naruto turned to go to a separate part of the training ground and pulled out another of the three scrolls he had taken. Naruto opened the scroll and looked at the first exercise for the scroll.

"_Water Exercise 1:_

_Water Holding_

_Go near a source of water gather chakra to your hand, then put your hand on the water and pull up the water."_

And so Naruto and Kenta proceeded to train until it the sun was setting, only taking a light break for lunch. Once the sun started setting Kenta tensed up, even though he was exhausted. He quickly called over to Naruto saying that he was heading back home. Naruto wondered why he would go back when there was still time to train, but then remembered he had more stamina than normal ninja. So he said goodbye, and that he could keep the scroll until he completed it. Unlike Naruto, Kenta got it after his 30th try. Meaning he got it on the first day. But this was mostly because Kenta read ALL of the instructions and constantly replayed them in his head.

So Naruto decided to keep on training until it was dark out. Meanwhile, after Kenta got out of sight, and a good few miles away, he collapsed onto the ground. A green chakra radiated from his body, and slowly wrapped itself around Kenta, eventually being absorbed by the boy. Kenta got up breathing heavily, and as he looked up one could see his normal blue eyes had turned into a slitted golden yellow. Not only that, but he gained little whisker marks and his canines grew, giving him an animalistic appearance. The boy stumbled through the forest to a clearing, and eventually saw his hotel. Quickly looking around making sure no one was around; he got to his hotel window, crawled in and locked it. He then walked over to the door to make sure it was locked. After he finished his little check, he walked over to the crappy looking bed. But to Kenta, this bed was a cloud…a white, fluffy, comfy cloud. And not five minutes after hitting the "Cloud", he was fast asleep.

Kenta never felt "fine", after the sun set. It was almost the same way everyday, but he wasn't usually this tired. As he slept peacefully a pair of eyes watched him, and then disappeared. The ANBU had been watching Kenta since he stumbled in the forest, and was surprised to see the green chakra emitting from the boy's body. As much as he wanted to destroy him, he needed clearance from the Hokage. So instead he went to the Hokage tower to report his findings.

* * *

Well! that was interesting!

anyway, i'm not completly sure who Naruto will be with, and i can't decide...so i'll throw in a poll.

Who do you want Naruto to be with?

you can choose between:

A.) Hinata

B.) Ayame

C.) Sakura (not really going for this, but....hey, you guys' choice)

D.) OC (if someone wants, they can have an OC (Original Character) in the story. But to do so, i need a name, (and if you want to say so, the meaning of the name) personality, appearence and so forth.

the poll is on my Author Page

Also! this is not going to be something out of a Porno book, this is T rated, and i refuse to write porn...go look in the M-rated section...heck, go and read Icha Icha Paradise...and we'll see how that goes. (i just hope no one runs away since i said that...)  
I'll have some fluffy stuff later, and i'm still thinking if Kenta should be in a couple at all...maybe i'll pull a Gaara or something...we'll see...if you want to see him in a couple just say so.

anyway, since there aren't any jutsu, i can't really show a jutsu list can i?

until next Ch.!

Raikiri Kenta


	5. A new Mission!

Double task! two ch.'s back to back!

eat that!

* * *

"This'll be cake, we can't take out the fox yet, but we can at least take out this demon." Said the ANBU agent grinning as he sped towards the Hokage Tower.

He was about halfway there before he noticed someone following him. Thinking he could outsmart his follower, he decided to take a sharp left, and started going in a different direction. His pursuer followed closely behind, but far enough to where the ANBU couldn't see him. He was about to try using Ninjutsu, when he felt a sword go into his chest. The ANBU looked up into the eyes of his killer, and gaped at the eyes he saw. He uttered his last words before flumping to the ground.

"Ita..chi...U..chiha.." The ANBU said with the last of his breath.

The Akatsuki member quickly incinerated the body with a normal fire Jutsu. Then turned towards the direction of the Hotel he was at just moments ago.

"It seems you now owe me your life; or at least me saving your life…" With that, Itachi disappeared with a puff of smoke.

Meanwhile Naruto was still training, when he heard a voice.

"Well, it's been awhile Naruto, how have you been doing?" said a Voice.

Naruto turned around and gasped at what he saw.

"Y-y-you!!" Naruto said dumbfounded.

-The Next Morning-

Kenta woke up feeling a little better. He walked over to a mirror that was in the room and confirmed that his animalistic "features" were gone. With that done, he got dressed, showered, and then went to the lobby to get some food. After he finished breakfast, he walked out of the hotel, and was greeted by nothing but a desolate wasteland. Kenta walker around, wondering what was going on, but soon saw Naruto with another man. At first Kenta thought he was a friend of Naruto's, but then Naruto and the man started fighting. Not sure what to do, he went to help his friend out.

"Come on, is this the best you've got?" the man teased.

"Shut up! I'll beat you this time for sure!" Naruto said irritated.

While Naruto fought the man, Kenta snuck up from behind. He waited for his chance to strike, and when he found it, he jumped and extended his foot towards the man. The man however, not wanting to have déjà vu all over again, quickly grabbed the foot that was sent flying at him and hurled him into Naruto. As the two collided, the man stood there smirking like an idiot. As Naruto looked at what the man threw at him, he was surprised to see Kenta.

"Kenta!? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked confused.

However, Naruto wasn't the one who was truly confused, as Kenta looked at him like he was insane.

"Huh!? Weren't you just fighting this guy?" Kenta asked confused about the situation.

The man stepped up and looked at Kenta, smirking. Kenta turned around and was just about to ask how the man knew he was attacking when said man spoke up.

"You're probably wondering how I knew you were attacking aren't you?" the man said smirking once again.

Kenta nodded dumbly in response. The man started laughing in a strange way before he stopped laughing.

"Because, someone tried it on me before, and my reflexes are used to reacting before I think." The man said.

Kenta looked at him confused before Naruto spoke up, amusement written all over his face.

"Oh yeah! I remember now! You mean when Super Brows kicked you in the face don't you Ero-Sennin!" Naruto said hilariously.

The Toad Sage looked at Naruto in irritation.

"I told you not to call me that in front of other people you little brat!" Jiriaya said, a little vein bulging on his head.

"Ero-Sennin?" Kenta asked confused. "Perverted Sage?"

"See what you did!? You made him think of me as something I'm not!" Jiriaya said irritated.

"What? You are one…you write those stupid books that Kakashi-Sensei reads!" Naruto said making his objection.

"Books?" –Kenta

"Yeah, it's called…what was it again Ero-Sennin?" –Naruto

"It's called Icha-Icha Paradise!" –Jiriaya

…. –All

"Oookay? Anyway, sorry Naruto, and…?" –Kenta

"Jiriaya, Jiriaya the Toad Sage!" Jiriaya said getting into a very odd pose.

Kenta looked from the weird old man, to Naruto. He then asked Naruto what in the world he was talking about. This caused the old fart to face-fault into the ground.

"You're just as bad as him! How can you not now the name of a Sannin when you see him!?" Jiriaya said working up a fit while pointing an accusing finger at Naruto.

"A Sannin? You mean one of the ninja's of legend? Yeah right…" –Kenta

This was enough for the Perverted Sage as he formed a **Rasengan** in his hand and smiled at Kenta's reaction.

"Woah! What is that!?" Kenta said, with his eyes shining like stars.

"Hahahahahaa! This is called the **Rasengan**, an A-ranked ninjutsu! And I only teach it to few students. Naruto here, being one of them." Jiriaya said grinning.

Kenta then looked at Naruto who smiled, and said. "I can do it too!" and proceeded to make a clone, and then form a **Rasengan**. Kenta looked at the sphere in wonder.

"It looks like a bunch of chakra crashing into other strings of chakra…it looks like it can tear just about anything to shreds!" Kenta said amazed.

Naruto grinned as Jiriaya released his **Rasengan** while Naruto turned towards a tree that was pointed away from the village. Naruto then thrust the sphere into the tree, practically exploding as it was propelled a good 30 feet away. Kenta's jaw practically dropped as he saw this, and then turned to Naruto.

"Holy Crap! It looks like I really can't help you in your training…" Kenta said a little disappointed.

Naruto grinned and said. "Don't worry; I'm sure you can help out somehow!"

As they were chatting away, and ANBU came up to Jiriaya and said.

"Jiriaya-sama, you must come right away, Lady Hokage requests your presence immediately." He then turned towards Naruto and Kenta. "She also asked that you two come as well." And with his mission finished the ANBU puffed out of existence.

Jiriaya turns towards the two and nods his head. They immediately ran at full speed to the Hokage tower.

At the Tower, Tsunade looked at the two people in front of her with a deadly seriousness. She was not having a good day. And having this little problem in front of her didn't help either. One: Earlier, an ANBU suddenly disappeared, thought to be dead, as some ashes were found near a burnt tree. Two: Orochimaru had apparently tried using a Kunoichi from the Hidden Leaf for a Curse-Mark experiment, but luckily her perverted old teammate had saved her. And now Three: The girl from problem two was attacked from another Kunoichi….and about a boy no less. The two girls were standing in front of her, both with terrified looks on their faces. Luckily for them, a knock was heard on the door.

"Come in." Tsunade said, her temper slowly going back down.

Jiriaya, Naruto and Kenta entered the room. The two girls in front of them turned around seeing who had entered. Once they turned around Kenta's eyes greatly widened, but he quickly forced his eyes into how they were in the first place. In front of him was, once again, Mina. 'Aw crap! Why does this always happen to me!?' Kenta thought hating his luck. He then looked at the other girl and recognized her after a few seconds. It was the girl who tried to murder Mina. 'Maria.' Kenta thought. As Kenta was thinking about how much trouble he would be in if she recognized him, Mina looked at him intently. She had caught him when his eyes bulged out, and could have sworn that he seemed scared. But she couldn't bring it up as the Hokage looked at Kenta and smirked.

"Aaahh, Raikiri Kenta, right? Naruto has told me quite a bit about you, and has even recommended having you join as a Leaf Shinobi, but this is all up to you." Said Tsunade, leaving an astonished Kenta.

"You recommended me for being a Konoha-Nin!?" Kenta asked Naruto, a blank look on his face.

"Why not? You fought on par with me, and you're good at ninjutsu. You said you weren't part of a Hidden Village, so I thought if you could join up with us!" Naruto said smiling.

Kenta couldn't believe his ears. _HE,_ was recommended to the _HOKAGE_ for being a Leaf-Nin! But Tsunade interrupted his happy little silence with a load, "AHEM!" Kenta, Naruto and the girls returned their attention back to the Hokage.

"Now Kenta, for you to become a Konoha Shinobi, we need to test your abilities. At the same time, I promised Naruto a mission today. Recently, Orochimaru attacked the girl before you, Mina Shuensha, and tried to leave a Curse-Mark on her." Both Naruto AND Kenta twitched at these words, which was noticed by the Hokage. "Luckily, Jiriaya was there and was able to save her in time." This made both boys relax a bit. "But that doesn't mean we will let him get away. Naruto, since this relates to your search for Sasuke, I've chosen you, along with Jiriaya, and Kenta. I would have chosen Sakura, but she is currently off on a mission. Besides, this will give us a chance to test out your abilities Kenta. Any questions?" Tsunade said, completing the review.

Naruto looked at Kenta, who in turn grinned one of the biggest grins he had ever grinned. Kenta then looked towards Tsunade and boomed out:

"When do we leave!" smiling just as much as the blond idiot next to him. Which, in case you didn't catch, was an extremely big smile.

Tsunade smirked at the two boys in front of her. Naruto had a way of getting under peoples skin. But it was amazing how much the two were alike. The only differences that she knew of were the fact that Naruto had blonde hair, while Kenta had brown, and that Naruto had a demon sealed inside of him. Jiriaya had the exact same thoughts.

Tsunade then said, "You all leave tomorrow morning at eight o' clock sharp! Be prepared for a week long journey, for that is the time limit to your search. Mina will be going with you."

Said girl looked at Tsunade confused.

"But aren't there enough members in their squad already?"

"Yes, that may be true, but we need to know why Orochimaru chose YOU of all the kunoichi here to try and plant a curse-mark on." Tsunade said in a firm voice.

All four Shinobi nodded in understanding. Then Naruto, Kenta and Mina turned to exit the door, while Jiriaya just body-flickered to the hot-springs for more "_Research_" as he called it. After everyone left but Tsunade and Maria, Tsunade looked at the redhead in front of her.

"Well? Anything to say?" Tsunade asked irritated, her eyes narrowing to the girl.

Maria knew this was going to be bad…but she didn't have a choice but to explain.

"She stole him from me." Was all she said.

"Stole who?" Tsunade asked trying to be as polite as possible.

The redhead looked at the Hokage with Malice in her eyes. "My future husband."

Tsunade looked at the redhead with so much pity…I can't even begin to describe the amount of pity she had for the redhead…

"And who is this?"

"….Kanraku Mato." she said looking away.

Tsunade was ready to slam her head on her desk. Mato was one of the wealthiest boys in Konoha. He also was the biggest….I don't even know the right word to describe him…he's a rapist that is innocent. Mato has a reputation for seducing girls and then after having his way with them a couple of times, or losing interest in them, treats them like he doesn't even know them. And the brats only 13…yikes….if he's only 13 and he's got a pretty big reputation for such a thing….go ahead and figure out the rest…

This was going to be a problem.

"And how did she take him away from you?" Tsunade said, having nothing better to do. This of course, was because she was not allowed to leave the Hokage office after she "looked" for Naruto almost two months ago.

"She seduced him!" Maria screamed out loud.

Tsunade started to snicker at what the redhead had just said. Mina was ANYTHING but a seducer. That was the last thing she was able to do.

"I'm serious! He suddenly gained an interest in her and she keeps pushing him away saying she doesn't want him, and he still goes after her! She's acting all cool but she's not!" Maria said seething.

Tsunade smirked evilly. This was going to be fun.

Meanwhile, outside of the Hokage Tower, Naruto was just heading home to prepare, since he practically had a full day to prepare for a week long journey. Kenta said his goodbye's and started walking away only to have his arm grabbed and yanked back to his starting point. Mina twisted him around so she was face to face with the brown-haired boy.

"Uuuhhh…Mina?" Kenta said; a slight blush on his face.

Mina just continued to stare into his eyes as if looking for something. After about a minute or so, she pulled away sighing in frustration.

"I swear I've seen you before! Why can't I place my finger on it! Dang it!" She said, clearly irritated.

Meanwhile Kenta started to panic.

'_She's seen me before!? Oh crap! Please don't tell me she's catching on!'_

Kenta then started laughing out loud.

"You've seen _**ME**_ before? Hahahahaa! I doubt it." Kenta then got an idea that might throw her off.

"Why'd you pull me so close? You like me or something?" Kenta said grinning evilly.

Mina immediately reddened a bright shade of the color and landed a fist on his head.

"**YEAH RIGHT!! NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS!!"** Mina said in almost a demonic voice.

Kenta paled, almost instantly regretting what he just said. _Almost_. It was then that he noticed two things. 1.) She seemed very defensive about what he just asked. 2.) She was a bright shiny red. But he couldn't think of anything else as she stormed off in the direction of her house.

Kenta watched her go, dumbfounded at how she just reacted to that comment. He then slowly walked back to his apartment and began to pack, as well as let the manager know that he would be leaving the next morning. He was lying down on his bed, when he finally realized something.

'_How am I supposed to hide my features when night falls? Maybe I can get off with saying I get cold at night and bring a scarf or something…I can't use my mask because Mina's seen it before…crap….'_ And so Kenta tried coming up with a way to keep his features a secret.

* * *

Same as i said last time!

I need reviews! and votes as well!

Please!!

because no more chapters will happen until i get about 15 votes!

and just in case you guys were wondering,

Mina no Shuensha means "All of Star"

While Mato no Kanraku means "Mark of pleasure"  
and yes, Mato is his first name.

i did the best i could for trying to get a name that would fit these two, i knew Mina meant "All" but i didn't know how to finish her name. so i chose "Star". Mato, i already knew what i was going for. His english name _would_ have been Mark, but i didn't want that with so many japanese names around. so u found the japanese word for Mark and i came up with Mato. and then i just needed to finish up his last name.

So if you ask for an OC for the fanfic, then just give me a name, or the meaning of the name, and i'll try and come up with one.

that's it!

Kenta Sonek Raikiri


	6. Is This Some Sort Of Joke?

Hey everybody! i noticed something, and that's that only two people have voted in the poll i put up.  
i'm putting this in here because for the story to actually continue, i need to know who you guys want.

Here are the results so far:

Hinata 1

Ayam 1

Sakura 0

OC 0

I'm not going to kick them out, so you still can vote for Sakura or an OC, but i need to know who you guys want Naruto to be with.

So please vote!!

the poll is on my author's page at the top.

* * *

Legend:

"Talk"

_'Thought'_

**Jutsu/"Demonic Talking"**

**_"Demonic thinking"_**

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I dno't caetre Nutrao, teoehrfe I cna't own him or his feidrns.

* * *

'_I can't believe I've made it this far…'_ thought Kenta as he jumped from one tree branch to another.

He had said two things that got them to believe him.

1. He had a disease that didn't allow him to go out at night without something covering his face.

2. He always got cold in the face, and because of the disease, he decided to keep something on his face at night.

This had kept the others at bay for two days now. Today was the third day of searching that they had done. And like all the other days, they hadn't found a single clue of where to look. Kenta, finally having enough of wandering around blankly, decided to pick things up a bit.

"All right, that's it." He said coming to a stop on another tree branch.

"What is it?" Naruto asked stopping only a branch ahead of him.

The other two squad members turned towards Kenta as he jumped to the ground. Kenta bit his right thumb to where there was a small amount of blood there, and then started forming some hand signs. "Tori, Ohitsuji, Saru, Usagi, Inu!" (Bird, Ram, Monkey, Rabbit, Dog) Kenta then slammed his hand onto the ground as strange markings spread out over a 2 meter circumference. (A small circle) "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**" He yelled as a cloud of smoke appeared seemingly from out of nowhere. Jiriaya didn't recognize the hand signs and waited anxiously to see what Kenta had summoned. Inside a certain blonde-haired boy's seal however, a Nine-Tailed Fox recognized the hand signs and started grinning. '_**Well what do ya know, the kid can summon one of them eh? This'll be more interesting than I thought.'**_ The Fox chuckled lightly. Naruto heard the fox chuckling, and was just about to ask, 'What's so funny?' when the smoke cleared, leaving a small wolf. It was about 2 feet tall; with a gray fur coat and strong black eyes. The wolf looked up at Kenta and started wagging his tail. Kenta started chuckling and pulled out a small treat from his weapons pouch. He tossed it to the small cub and then, as it was munching on the treat, he turned to Naruto, asking if he had anything that had Sasuke's scent. Naruto had always kept Sasuke's Hitai-ate, but he put it in a small bag so it wouldn't lose Sasuke's scent. When Naruto handed Kenta the Hitai-ate, Kenta then held it down to the wolf's nose.

"Okay Kyuujo, I need you to find out where this scent originated from, Okay?"

The wolf wagged his tail and let out a stream of yips. Kenta smiled and then said; "Yeah, yeah, I know, there's nothing you can't find. I remember that when you found my _Dinner_ that was _supposed_ to be saved for _later_." He said grinning at the little cub in front of him. The wolf lowered its head, not letting its eyes off of Kenta the whole time. Jiriaya, Mina, and Naruto looked at the scene with disbelief written all over their faces. They then thought at the exact same time;

'_He can talk to Wolves!?'_

Kenta Then turned his attention towards the rest of the squad and said. "Now come on, let's go." With that, Kenta followed after his little fuzz ball of a companion.

'_Well what do you know? He can summon wolves. Kinda reminds me of Kakashi too.'_ Thought Jiriaya as he followed after the younger generation.

"You can summon Wolves!? Awesome!" Naruto said/yelled as he followed after Kenta.

Mina just stayed silent as they all jumped from tree to tree. As the group of four, now five, continued on their little search, The Demonic Fox started talking with Naruto I.E. Telepathy.

"**Hey kit, you think it's pretty cool that the kid can summon wolves' right?"**

'Yeah, so?'

"**Well I'll let you in on a little secret…" **Thefox said grinning.

Naruto could tell the fox was grinning, and was losing his patience as the fox hadn't said anything for awhile.

'Yes!?' Naruto practically yelled in his mindscape.

"**Well, about 200 years ago, my clan lost contact with the Wolf Clan, also known as the ****_Ookami Clan_****_,_ and we didn't hear anything from them for about 150 years. We had tried to make contact with them time and time again, but we could never reach them. I finally sent one of my scouts to find out what happened to them, and guess what he saw?" **

Naruto, now a little worried, asked the obvious question. 'What?' The Fox went silent for awhile, and Naruto could tell he wouldn't like what he was about to say next. The fox only said one word.

"**Massacre."**

Naruto gasped and lost his footing in the real world. Which Jiriaya caught out of the corner of his eye, and quickly caught him by the shirt, then threw him to a nearby branch.

"You okay Naruto?" Kenta said as they started jumping from tree to tree once again.

"Yeah, just lost my balance!" Naruto said while rubbing the back of his neck.

'Are you serious!? A _Massacre_!?' Naruto yelled in his head.

"**Why would I lie? Besides, he just summoned a WOLF, meaning that they ARE alive somewhere, but now we have to find them. Still…" **the fox started, but then stopped as if to think about something.

'What?' Naruto asked.

"**Nothing, never mind."**

'All right…' Naruto said refocusing on the real world and his mission.

'_**Still, the Ookami Clan was a clan of demons…they aren't easily killed, let alone massacred…not only that, but their third in command, **__**the Sanbi-No-Ookami,**__** was one of the greatest fighters I had seen…even I would have a little trouble if he got pissed off enough…heheh, I remember he never took too kindly to rapists…'**_the fox thought grinning as he remembered seeing the bloody corpse of a rapist who tried attacking one of his servants.

- **Furasshubakku No Jutsu! -**

The only sounds heard across the plane were the heavy panting of a demon, and the silent crying of a female Kitsune. In front of them was a body…no, not even a corpse. It was a scorched piece of mush. If anyone without an extremely strong stomach, Demon or Human, saw what was now left of the rapist, they would immediately barf up anything they had eaten in the past 4 hours.

The rapist had his arms and legs in pieces. His head no longer recognizable and his brains splattered all over the ground. Then there was an Ookami…who was a bloody mess. His three green tails swinging wildly behind him, his rough brown hair tainted with the blood of the rapist, his arms stained with blood on them, with his clawed hands twitching, and his clothes were in the same condition as the rest of his figure, bloody and torn. His green slit eyes were still flaring as he looked at the scene in front of him.

The Kitsune behind the Ookami was shaking uncontrollably as she looked at the bloody mess in front of her. As the Ookami turned towards her, her voice got caught in her throat. He then smirked a reassuring smirk, and slowly trudged over to her. He then picked her up, and disappeared in the direction of the **Hall Of Wolves**.

Kyuubi, who had seen the entire thing from the shadows, could only chuckle looking at the pile of mush that was once one of his men. It was a 7 tailed Kitsune that had disobeyed Kyuubi's law, "Never harm your own kind", and the Kyuubi couldn't have thought of a better punishment for him. Death by the hands of not only a different species, but a demon that had a lower amount of tails then him. Not only were the Ookami Akuma, the Wolf Demons, thought to be weaker than any demon that had more tails than them, but they were usually more of a peaceful clan.

For an Ookami Akuma to go out of his way to not only stop a raping, but to kill the rapist, and bring the person being raped back to a safe place was quite rare. It was true that the Ookami and the Kitsune had a peace treaty, but still, he was expecting for the demon to ignore her. He would have to find out the name of his servants hero. Kyuubi pulled out his camera once more, knowing that his people would try to wage war against the Ookami Clan for attacking one of their own, and took a few more pictures of the scene in front of him. This would not be forgotten any time soon.

**-Furasshubakku No Jutsu, Kai!- **

"_**I wonder where Hikaru is now…"**_ Thought Kyuubi as he went into a deep slumber.

As Naruto and the others jumped through the trees trailing after Kyuujo, said wolf stopped in his tracks and looked at a tall tower in the distance. Kenta and the rest of the squad looked at the tower. As they all gazed in awe at the view in front of them, Kenta noticed that the sun was starting to set.

"Uhh, guys? I'll be right back, I'm gonna go get some wood…and we should be starting to set up camp soon." Kenta said a little hurriedly.

He then turned towards Kyuujo and nodded. Then they both ran off together. As the rest of the group started setting up camp, about 30 meters away from the camp, Kenta came to a halt. He clutched his right shoulder and started breathing heavily. He quickly made a couple of hand-signs and called out, **"Raikou Bunshin no Jutsu!"** and three bolts of lightning struck right in front of Kenta. Three clones suddenly appeared out of the bolts of lightning. They quickly made three hand-signs ending with Dragon. Then they called out, **"Sanreiya Baria no Oto!" **Suddenly three sound barriers formed above the real Kenta as he fell to the ground clutching his shoulder. As the green chakra started crawling over his body, Kenta couldn't help but scream out in pain. Thankfully since the barrier was up, no sound escaped. After Kenta shakily got up, the three clones released their jutsu. Then three lightning bolts hit the three clones dispersing them into nothing once more. Kenta finally looked in front of him and smiled weakly. In front of him was Kyuujo with about 8 sticks for the fire. As Kyuujo trotted up to Kenta he put the sticks in front of his feet. Kenta knelt down on one knee and scratched Kyuujo's head, saying: "It's all right, it's all over now." And with that, Kenta pulled his scarf out and secured it around his now animalistic face. Kenta plopped on the ground and started to relax his now sore muscles. It was never pleasant after the transformation.

-Meanwhile, back at camp-

"Hey Naruto…" Mina started as she walked up to Naruto.

Naruto turned around from setting up his tent and asked; "What?"

Mina sat down in front of him breathing in deeply, and then she finally exhaled.

"About Kenta, do you think he's, well…off?" she asked slightly concerned about the matter.

Naruto tilted his head to the side. "Off? How is he off?"

Mina sighed and said, "He talks to animals, he always comes back wearing a scarf, and he's a _stick!_" she said emphasizing the word "stick".

"How's he a stick?"

Mina blushed slightly, and gave up on that question. "Never mind…still, I can't help but feel something's off about him."

Naruto looked her straight in the eyes, not wavering once. Finally he said; "Well, the only thing I noticed about him that's different from most people, is that he had the same look as a friend of mine." Naruto said sitting down thankfully taking a break from working.

Mina looked at Naruto curiously and asked; "let me guess, he had a snobby look, or a dense look, right?"

Naruto stopped smiling and glared at her harshly, which immediately scared Mina.

"The look in his eyes, was a look of isolation." Naruto said deathly serious.

"What? Isolation?" Mina said confused.

"My friend was treated lower than trash, for something that he didn't even do, he was almost assassinated more times than he could count, and by his own father." At this Mina gasped, but Naruto continued. "So he was isolated as some sort of monster, he was pushed off whenever he wanted to play a game with other kids; the adults treated him even worse than his father. He was 4 years old when this started happening, and it still continues today." Naruto stopped as tears started welting in his eyes. But he continued what he was saying. "He needed a purpose in life; something that would make him live on, and what he found was, as most people say, inhuman. The Purpose he landed on, was that he needed to kill others in order to live."

"Kill in order to live!? Are you insane!? Where the hell did he come up with something like that?! You're just saying this to make me feel bad for him, aren't you?" Mina said in disbelief.

At this, Jiriaya came into the conversation. "He's not making this up, I even met the kid once or twice."

Mina turned to him with shock on her face. "You mean he's telling the truth!?"

Jiriaya simply nodded and told Naruto to continue.

"Yes, he needed to kill in order to live. It was an insane purpose, but it kept him alive." Naruto started again. "He had lived in fear all his life about something that he had no control over, and it still haunts him. When he came to the Chunin exams around 7 months ago, he was the same way. At the end of the Chunin exams, Konoha was attacked, and I had to fight him. I thought I was going to die, and I thought that since I fought for my friends, I thought I couldn't beat him."

"Why did you think that?" Mina asked confused.

"Because we had similar pasts…" Naruto said sadly, his bangs covering his eyes.

There was silence between the group for awhile before Naruto started once again.

"Even though he fought for himself, I realized that wasn't what true strength was. No, true strength is given to you when you're willing to risk your life for your friends. In the end..." Naruto started smiling once more as he remembered the battle.

"I won. After the battle, when Sasuke left the village, he and his brother and sister, whom he treated horribly at first, came to help us. I-We, all failed to bring Sasuke back, and that didn't really help our morale…"

Jiriaya came in suddenly saying. "That's right, I remember seeing you in almost a full body cast after that."

Mina gaped at the two in front of her. '_Holy crap! Just what has this team BEEN through!?_'

Naruto then said. "After that, I found out that he had changed a lot. He now helps his village out, trying to be Kazekage, to show he is worthy of praise. Heheheh, he copied my dream." Naruto laughed.

Then he turned towards Mina with a serious look on his face. "So if you try to make fun of him or something, I'll personally beat the snot out of you, whether you're a lady or not." Naruto said, releasing some K.I. (Killer Intent for those who don't know)

Mina looked at Naruto and then lowered her head. Jiriaya then said that they should get back to work.

-Half an hour later-

Kenta came into the camp, as it had gone twilight in the sky, wearing his blue scarf. As he sat down near the newly constructed campfire, he couldn't help but notice that the mood of the camp was a little damp. He looked over to Naruto who was staring at the fireplace. Kenta walked over and threw the sticks into the fireplace, startling Naruto.

"Something wrong?" Kenta asked with some concern in his eyes. (Holy Crap! Déjà vu! Just reversed…)

Naruto looked up at Kenta to see his regular blue-green eyes and smiled.

"Sorry, just thinking." Said Naruto.

"That's a first!" Said Jiriaya in the background.

Naruto succeeded in ignoring him and Kenta started doing some hand-signs. "**Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu!"** said Kenta as he started the fire. He then sat down next to Naruto and looked at him. Kenta had found a scroll in a library a few years ago, showing how to make special contact lenses. He had perfect 20/20 vision, it's just when night came around and he transformed, his eyes become yellow. They started talking for awhile as Jiriaya came up and sat down with them, followed by Mina. It was an uncomfortable round of talking, as Kyuujo had already returned home, and finally Kenta said.

"Well, that' it for me. I'm going to hit the hay. I got the watch the first night, and Mina got last night. So that means it's either Naruto, or Ero-Sennin. (It caught on!!) Said Kenta as he turned towards his now standing tent.

Naruto and Jiriaya argued a bit before they started playing Rock Paper Scissors. Which Naruto lost at. So now we join our blonde-haired hero sitting on the branch of a tree, staring at the nearly full moon. Apparently, the castle they had seen earlier was where the scent was currently coming from. Jiriaya had already sent a messenger toad to Tsunade reporting their findings. Also giving her info on Kenta's progress, and his possibilities. So now Naruto sat there on the tree branch, having a conversation with the Kyuubi.

'Are you sure?' Naruto asked hesitantly.

"**Not 100% sure, but every time it gets dark out and he pulls out that scarf, I can smell it oozing off of him." **The fox said irritated.

They had been talking about Kenta and why the fox kept smelling a demonic aura around the boy. Meanwhile Naruto and the Kyuubi had already noticed that the seal was fusing them together, and the fox accepted it. Albeit he was pissed off for about 2 weeks, but he accepted it. Naruto already knew he would fuse with the fox, he had noticed it long before the fox himself. But that wasn't what really troubled Naruto.

'Are you serious about me taking over your kingdom? It sounds…I dunno, kinda unlike you.' Naruto said disbelieving of the fox.

Kyuubi sighed and said again, **"Look kit, as much as I don't want to, I don't have a choice but to give you the choice. NOTE I SAID CHOICE. You don't have to choose to rule if you don't want to, since technically you'll be a Hanyou. But I'm letting you know now, that if you do take over, you get a few benefits."**

'Which are?'

"**One, you'll be the leader, essentially the Hokage. Two, you'll have power over the entire Kitsune Clan. No one can say anything back to you unless they want to get their heads bitten off. And don't say that's not you. I know, I'm just saying." **Kyuubi said before Naruto could retort.

"**Now, the third and final reason…"** The fox stopped just so Naruto would listen closer.

'Yes? The final reason why I should even think about this?' Naruto said getting a little impatient.

The Kitsune lord smiled evilly and finally answered the blonde haired boy. **"You get to have as many wives as you want."**

Naruto fell out of the tree he was sitting on and landed on his head, making a dull "THWACK!!" in the process. Luckily this didn't wake Jiriaya or Mina. But Kenta on the other hand has extremely good hearing at night. He jumped out of his Tent and quickly looked around, Kunai in one hand, and three shuriken in another. When he noticed Naruto on his head he could only sweat drop at the sight. So he went back to sleep. Kyuubi however, was laughing like no tomorrow.

Naruto Slowly got up while thinking; 'Haahaahaa, very funny Kyuubi, that hurt alot! don't tell me stuff that you don't mean!' Naruto said while nursing his head and getting a little more irritated at the Kyuubi.

"**I sure hope you don't think i was lying, because I was only laughing at the fact that you, a well trained ninja who has amazing stamina and one of the most powerful Bijuu sealed inside him, fell out of a tree and landed on his head." **The Kyuubi said while laughing even harder than before.

He's actually quite lucky that he doesn't need oxygen to breath considering he doesn't have a physical body. Because the look on Naruto's face was the greatest thing Kyuubi had ever seen.

'You mean you weren't joking about the marriage thing!!!??' Naruto said yelling at the top of his lungs in a grand panic while still in thought mode.

Once calmed down, Naruto jumped back onto the tree and sat there trying to figure out if the Kyuubi was telling the truth or not. Half an hour later, Naruto woke up Jiriaya and then went to sleep.

* * *

Well! that was funny. Not sure if you guys want a Harem or not, also, i'm thinking of adding a Kitsune demon to the list of possibilities for Naruto. you guys can have one girl or two, but that's the limit. i don't want Naruto running off with like, 7 or 8 girls or so. As funny and embarrasing as that would be, i'm not going to do that.

So vote! i need VOTES!!!

AND **_REVIEWS!!!_**

once you people pick a GF for Naruto, i'm going to change the category to NarutoXWhoever so just FYIing you people.

_Translations:_

Kyuujo Rescue

Ookami Wolf

Akuma Demon

Hanyou Half Demon

Kitsune Fox

Bijuu Tailed Demon

_Jutsu list:_

**_Raikou Bunshin no Jutsu_ **Thunder Clone Technique

**_Sanreiya Baria no Oto_ **Three layered Barrier of Sound

**Furasshubakku No Jutsu **Flashback technique

**Kuchiyose No Jutsu** Summoning Technique

and that's it! if you guys have any questions or comments, as well as letting me know if you want Kenta and Mina to be a couple later on or not, then just **_REVIEW!!_**

i'm not stressing that you guys should **_REVIEW_** or anything, but i just think it would be nice if you guys would **_REVIEW,_** and then some. |)

Till next Chap!

**_Kenta Raikiri_**


	7. The Castle

Kenta: Allo Peoples!!

Everyone been reading a bunch of fics lately? hope so, it' been awhile since i last updated, and now i'm double tasking! anyway, here are the results of the poll:

Ayame = 4

Kitsune = 4

Hinata = 2

Sakura = 1

OC = 1

So that means that Sakura, OC, and Hinata are out, and since i'm having trouble thinking up a storyline behind the kitsune, this will be changed to a NarutoXAyame fic.

Congrats Ayame!

Ayame: thank you!

Naruto: don't i get a say in this?

Kenta and Ayame: NO!

Kenta: anyway, that's that

After so long, here is the next chapter of Kyuuto's Revenge!

Enjoy!

* * *

Legend

"Talk"

'_Thought_'

**"Demonic talk/Jutsu"**

* * *

"Woooaahhh….this place is HUUUGE!!!" Naruto said in amazement as he looked around him.

The group had just entered the castle they had seen the previous day. As the rest of the group got into the first room, they all had similar thoughts. As the group continued to marvel at the architecture, Jiriaya walked over to a wall of books and began to try and guess the age of the castle. Naruto and Kenta looked towards each other and then smiled before calling out,

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**

"**Denkou Bunshin no Jutsu!"**

7 clones of the two shinobi appeared in front of them.

"All right! I want all of you to split up and see what this place looks like! All of you go in pairs of two and see what you can find." Kenta said in a commanding tone.

"Hai!" was the response of the clones.

As the clones split up, one clone dispersed after having slipped on a rug and colliding with the wall. Kenta, Mina, and Jiriaya could only sweat-drop after looking where the Naruto clone once was. Naruto scratched the back of his head while laughing nervously and then made another clone, this time telling him to be extra careful around the "Evil Rug" as Naruto called it from there on out.

As the clone ran off once more, carefully dodging the "Evil Rug" that was in his path, Naruto and the rest of the group turned towards each other.

"So how old do you think this place is Ero-Sennin? Naruto asked.

Jiriaya ignored the blonde's comment and said, "Well, from what I can get, this place is at least over 200 years old. But it looks as strong as when it was first built."

"Really? How can you tell if it's as strong as it once was if you've never been here before?" Kenta asked.

"Kid, I've been to a lot of castles in my time, so I can tell." Jiriaya said knowingly.

Naruto turned to them and said, "He means he's just guessing…"

"HEY!"

"Anyway, we might as well check this place out." Kenta said putting his hands in his pockets.

"Right! You and Naruto go look around for something interesting, while Mina and I go check out the Throne Room!" Jiriaya said putting on a creepy smile.

One look at the old man was all that they needed as Kenta said, "If you hadn't put on that face, and put on a serious one instead, then I wouldn't have had a problem. But forget it, you go with Naruto and see if you can find any secret passages. After all," Kenta said gaining an evil smile, "You know sooooo much about castles, you SHOULD be able to find any secret passages that are here."

Jiriaya looked shocked and started crying as Naruto dragged him down a hallway. Kenta shook his head as he turned and motioned Mina to follow. Then the two went to the throne room.

When Kenta and Mina got to the throne room, they could only stare in amazement, as the room before them was amazingly beautiful. The Kings Chair was a powerful Gold color that had a Blood Red cushion on the bottom of the seat and the back of the chair. On the top of the chair, it had Emeralds, Rubies, Sapphires, and Diamonds, all engraved into it. The Queens Chair was a Silver that showed the wisdom of those who once sat on it and had an Ocean Blue cushion also on the seat and back of the chair. What lay behind them was almost as beautiful as the Thrones.

Behind the Throne Chairs, were 9 tainted glass windows. From left to right, they were:

A Light-Brown Tanuki

A Snow-White Rabbit

A Forest-Green Wolf

An Ocean-Blue Salamander

A Dark-Brown Dog

A Blood-Red Dragon

A Bright-Yellow Phoenix

A Black Weasel

An Orange Fox

Kenta walked up to the window of the Wolf, and stared into the eyes of the animal. Something about it just stuck out to Kenta, and he had no idea why. As Kenta continued to stare at the glass, a bright light blinded him.

~ Naruto and Jiriaya ~

"Come on old man, don't you have anything to help us out with?" Naruto asked with his hands linked behind his head. (The normal stance he's usually waiting in)

"Shut up Gaki! This isn't as easy as I seems! You have to look for anything, and I mean ANYTHING that could give the secret passage away!" The Toad sage said sounding full of both irritation and wisdom.

"But can't you just pull a torch and see if a secret door opens up?" Naruto asked.

Jiriaya looked at him in a stupid way, before saying, "Come on, that'd be the first thing that someone would try, so of course it wouldn't be that! What do you think this is, Aladdin!?" Naruto then walked over to a torch that was, surprisingly lit. "You can't just pull some random torch and," Naruto pulled the torch down, and a secret door opened up next to him. "Open….a…door……….."

Naruto then turned to him smiling like an idiot. "I told ya so!" he said before running into the secret passage.

Jiriaya just stands there for a few minutes before walking down the passageway sulking while complaining about "Beginner's Luck".

As Naruto and Jiriaya went down the path they started wondering, 'just where does this path take us?'

They continued down the passage until they came upon a lit room. Careful for anyone to be there, Naruto created a shadow clone, and transformed it into a rat. As the rat went into the lit room, it looked around.

It was a normal room. 200X300 inches, and lots of room to move around in, for a rat at least. The room was cluttered to the point where there were a bunch of papers on the floor. As the Rat/Naruto clone scuttled around the room, no one seemed to be there. But that didn't mean the clone would just up and disappear. Instead, it continued to scuttle and scamper around the room.

After the clone was sure no one was there, it dispelled itself. Afterwards Naruto and Jiriaya walked into the room, and Jiriaya picked up some of the papers off of the floor. As he read them, Naruto walked over to a desk that was located in the corner of the room and started searching it. Naruto then searched the room high and low for anything suspicious. Jiriaya had been reading the papers and was focused intently on some of the writings. Naruto walked over to him and asked, "What's up with the papers?"

Jiriaya looked at him and said, "Ooohhh nothing you need to know. Anyway, that seems to be all that's here, so come on." The sage said walking off.

But Naruto didn't follow him. Instead, Naruto went back over to the desk and searched it again, and again, and again, and again. When Jiriaya noticed the blonde missing, he went back to the room.

"What are you doing? I said lets go!" Jiriaya said in a little irritation.

"No, there's something here, something important…I know it!" Naruto said in a serious tone.

"Forget it gaki, there's nothing here. Come on, let's go already."

Naruto looked at him, and then back to the desk he'd searched fifteen times now. Unfortunately, Jiriaya had gotten sick of waiting and dragged the blonde out of the room.

After returning to the previous hall, the secret door behind them closed up. Naruto took note of which torch it was before catching up to the old sage.

As they continued on down their original path, Naruto started talking with the fox.

'_So what exactly does fusing with you do for me? You said I'd get your kingdom and all, but if you're the big bad demon who nearly destroyed Konoha, then wouldn't this be a problem for me? I wouldn't want to serve someone who's weaker than me….I mean, taking orders from a Genin? I'd rather start eating my Vegetables…_'

'**Well, you'll get my senses and all my other traits…but to put it in simpler terms for you, you get enhanced hearing, smell, speed, strength, sight, and some other small traits.' **The fox said going over the abilities.

'_Anything major?_'

'**Well, if you consider getting a fox tail or two and fox ears a major change, then yes.' **The fox said smiling.

_'……….YES I would consider that major!_'

'**Then there you go. All you really have to worry about is the tails and ears, nothing to worry about.'**

'_That's A LOT to worry about…_'

"Hey, you okay kid?" Jiriaya said snapping Naruto out of his trance.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine." Naruto said scratching the back of his head.

"Good, cause we're in the next room."

Naruto looked around him as he went into the next room. It looked to be a library. A very BIG library. There were books upon books of…well, books!

"Geez, this'd out-do the Library in Konoha anyday!" Naruto said spinning around looking at the room.

Naruto called forth his Shadow Clones and sent them to every corner of the library for something that would help his training. After running around the library for the next hour or so, they finally brought the books and scrolls that would help Naruto out in his training. Not that there were a lot, 5 to be exact…It WAS better than nothing.

~ Kenta ~

Kenta pulled his arms away from his eyes as the light died down. When he finally could see again, he realized he was in a dense forest. He looked around, but couldn't find out where he was.

"Mina? Naruto? Ero-Sennin? ANYONE!?" Kenta called out in dismay.

As the silence filtered through the air, Kenta got a bone-chilling feeling run down his spine. Finally, he heard something. It sounded kinda like a…

"A flute?" Kenta looked around confused.

He closed his eyes and tried to find out where the sound was coming from. If someone was playing a flute, then that meant that a town was nearby, and that meant he could find out where in the world he was! So Kenta found the sound of the flute again, and followed. He ran into one of the four logs in the area and popped out on the other side.

"Huh?" Kenta said looking around.

"Wasn't I just here?"

Kenta ran off in another direction. Same outcome.

"What the crap?" and so Kenta started running off in random directions.

- 2 hours later -

"Damit! What the hell am I doing wrong!?" Kenta yelled out in frustration.

He kept hearing the flute, but it would either go strong, or extremely weak, barely to where one could hear it everytime he went through a log. Unfortunately he kept reappearing in the same area. Sometimes it would be a different area, other times it would be the same as the first area he had come in. So he calmed himself and thought.

'_Okay, focus, there's got to be a path to where I need to go. Now I just need to find which path I need to take_.' Kenta thought calmly.

He then looked to a tree that was nearby, and pulled out a kunai from his pouch. He walked over towards a giant log and listened for the flute. He heard the song playing loudly and walked back over to a tree. He cut a "1" and next to it put ^.

Then he walked back to the giant log and walked through it. He turned left at the end of the log and listened to the log to the left to see if he could hear the flute. After hearing the flute loudly again, he went back to his starting point and below the "1" he put "2". Next to the 2 he cut out a .

He continued this until finally as he was at the 12th area, the flute stopped all together. Kenta looked around, trying to hear it, but couldn't. So he did the next logical thing to do. Closed his eyes and ran off into a random log. Too bad the log was about 3 feet to his left. He DID succeed in hitting a tree however.

"Uugggghhhh….note to self, keep eyes OPENED when running off…." Kenta muttered to himself while nursing his injured forehead.

This time Kenta went into the log and reappeared at the first area. Kenta knew this was the first area from the fact that his drawing could be seen on one of the trees.

"Okay, obviously that was the wrong way."

Kenta got back to the 12th area and this time, instead of going east, he went west. Back at the starting point.

"…round 3"

This time he went north. Back at the start. "The heck?" 12th area. This time he didn't move anywhere. After a few minutes he heard the flute again.

Kenta opened his eyes from the meditative stance he was in and found the source of the flute. It was coming from a humongous tree in the 12th area.

As Kenta walked up to it, he could see a silver flute being played from behind a cage in the tree that had wooden bars. It was playing a strange melody. Kenta looked at the wooden cage and saw a piece of paper on it. '_The heck? Why does it say 'SEAL'?_' The song suddenly ended, and a voice emerged from the dark cage.

"**What are you doing here, and what do you want?"** A dark husky voice demanded more than asked.

Kenta flinched a little from the big voice, but then regained his composure and said, "Umm, I kinda got lost, and I was wondering if you could help me find the closest town?"

Two Glowing green-slit eyes opened and looked at Kenta.

"………"

"Can you help me?" Kenta asked again, then thought '_Maybe he's lost as well…_'

"**I am not lost you idiot, and neither are you!" **the voice suddenly boomed out.

'_Wait, how'd he know what I was thinking?_'

"**Because I can hear you, you idiot…"**

Kenta glared at the slit eyes and said, "For someone who plays the flute really well your attitude stinks, what are you, a hermit or something?"

The slit eyes suddenly closed and a green glow appeared around the flute, making it disappear. Then a large rumbling was heard, and the ground beneath Kenta's feet started shaking.

'_An earthquake!?_'

Kenta looked in front of him and saw the once small wooden cage grow almost forty times its normal size. '_The heck!? It growing!!_' Kenta thought as the cage grew bigger and bigger.

The next thing Kenta knew, he was standing in front of a 7 story high cage with the 'SEAL' paper still on the bar of the cage. The Green slit-eyes were now 4 times their normal size, and a giant set of teeth appeared below them. Kenta could only stare in both awe and terror as the set of teeth grew into a creepy smile. Kenta started backing away when the same husky voice started laughing.

"**THIS IS WHAT I WAS TRAPPED IN?! YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A SCRAWNY LITTLE STICK! I COULD USE YOU AS A TOOTHPICK! HAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!!!"** The giant voice bellowed out.

Kenta started visibly shaking and fell backwards while slowly backing away.

'_What…what IS that thing!? That isn't some flute player…I…I need to get out of here!'_

Kenta suddenly gained strength in his legs the likes of which he'd never had before and shot out of the area with blinding speed. As Kenta was running through the forest, he saw a log with a light coming out of it. He ran straight towards the light…and when he got out of the other side; he was right back where he started. The big, shiny, deadly rows of teeth smiled and the creature inside said, **"Welcome back, have a nice little run?"**

Kenta's jaw hit the ground and then he stuttered out, "b-b-b-b-b-b-but I just left here!!!! How am I back HERE!?!?!"

The creature started chuckling and then said, **"You don't realize where you are, do you?"**

Kenta slowly shook his head no. Suddenly the sun shone over the cage and revealed what was inside. A giant dark-green wolf with three giant tails swinging behind him. As Kenta gaped at the Wolf, said animal chuckled.

"**Aaahhh, if only I had my camera…"**

"Where am I? And who are you?"

"**Me? I am Hikaru Ookami, 3rd in command of the Wolves Guild. And WE are in your mindscape."**

**

* * *

**

Kenta meets his inner demon, and its the Sanbi-no-Ookami! (Three-Tailed Wolf)

yeah, trying to find out who the 9 animals will be was a pain in the rear, but even so, you already know the Fox is Naruto, and now you know the Wolf is Kenta. Don't understand the Paintings? you'll find out next chapter!

For those of you who realized it, Kenta's mindscape was based around a certain forest in a certain game where if you went the wrong way, you'd start back at the beginning. also a certain song could be heard when you first go in the forest.

For those of you who remember "The Legend of Zelda; Ocarina of Time" you SHOULD remember the LOST WOODS. i had so much fun with irritating Kenta like that, considering it took me SO FREAKING LONG TO GET TO THE FOREST TEMPLE WITHOUT THE SONG PLAYING!!!

....sorry, spazzed out for a second....

yeah, so that's that.

now, for those who do not realize it, this fic will be changed to the "NarutoXAyame" catagory, and such and such.

i don't know why, but i feel like typing words twice now now...

i'll get over it eventually eventually...but for those who are going insane over the paintings, i'll give you this:

**_Every Glass animal is a character from this storyline, A.K.A. the paintings represent SHINOBI!_**

so there's your tip.

A friend of mine is going to have Kenta guest star in one of his fics...AWESOME!!

and if you havn't seen, i've got another fic where you can peer into the dreams fo the characters of **_"The World of Ninja"_** and laugh at the irony they must face. its titled, "Sweet dreams, in your dreams!"

That's all the advertising i'm going to do for now, so until next time,

see ya!


	8. heheheh, evil paper

aahhhhh, Welcome back everyone! i'm sure you're having fun getting mad while i unintentionally drag the updates out. | )

needless to say, i've been...what's the right word?

oh yeah...BUSY AS ****!!!!

my older bro graduated from boot-camp, and it was a 10 hour trip to go down to South Carolina...10 HOURS!!! *twitch*

yeah...lots of stuff goin on besides that...

ooh! speaking of lots of stuff, i noticed that the "View" counter is over, i think, 3000 hits! _Awesome!!_ but then i look at the review #'s and cry...come on people! i need constructive critisicm!!

...oh yeah, there WAS that one review from "0_0"....oh, that reminds me, would you please come this way sir?

*0_0 follows Kenta to a door*

Kenta: the complaints department is right through this door.

0_0: why thank you, '_oh man, i can't wait to screw this whole fic up!'_

*0_0 walks to the edge of the door and sees there is only the outside world, Kenta then runs up and kicks 0_0 through the door and he falls 4 stories down.

0_0: AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!

*insert crashing noises, and a cat hissing, and the sound of a cat scratching the eyes of a person out*

Kenta: Thank for shopping at Kenta-Mart, please, DON'T COME AGAIN.

i know that some people may hate my story, and i'm cool with that, i can just throw you guys through the *ahem!* complaints office.

the review was this,

_"** you._

_** you, you retarded piece of **._

_You are not an anime character._

_Self inserts are ** retarded._

_** you."_

and i will say this, 1.) i don't think you want to ** me, you'd probably be scarred for life...(gilrs scream at me all the time...i'm still wondering if it's for a good reason, or bad)

2.) why thank you, i've been yet to be called a *ahem* "retarded piece of crap." so thank you! =D

3.) you're right, i'm not an anime character, niether are you, nor Chuck Norris, *dodges a kunai by a mere centimeter* nor even Shakira...*dodges 20 more kunai's, shuriken, and Akuma Shuriken, but get's small cut from A.S., rolls on floor crying like a baby until finally gets some band-aids* as sad as that is, it's just the nature of the earth.

inner Kenta: BUT I DON'T WANT IT!!!

4.) I forgot to mention that if you don't like fan-made characters, then you're in for one HECK of a loop, considering that more than 70% of Fanfics for Naruto have a fan-made character in it...so don't complain just to me, try doing it with the majority.

and finally 5.) i already told you, ** me = bad, =) at me = good

got it? good.

now, i've been busy, (as if i haven't said THAT before...) but i got a funny little idea for a later chapter.

Naruto WILL do the "3 year training trip" but instead, since i'm going back to reality, it's only going to be a 2 year trip. (seriously, how can SO MANY FREAKING MONTHS PASS BEFORE PART I OF THE STORY WILL ACTUALLY AGE NARUTO!? he goes for like, a century and he's still 12 years old? don't think so...*don't understand what i mean? two words...Filler Episodes*)

it will be in about 2-3 chapps...so don't be upset, Naruto will get a slightly different look, and I know you're going to be surprised at his change!

and now, ON WITH THE STORY!

_

* * *

_

_Disclaimer: i don't own Naruto yadda yadda we all know that crap, so why do we keep having to write this?_

_Legend: (you guys should know all this by now...right? RIGHT?!?!?)_

_Talk_

_Thoughts_

**_Demonic talk_**

**_Demonic thoughts/mental conversation between host and prisoner_**

_

* * *

_

Recap: The group entered the castle, a Naruto clone slipped on the "evil rug", Kenta and Mina saw the throne room, Naruto and Jiriaya found a secret room, Kenta met his inner demon. End Recap.

"C'mon Ero-Sennin, stop looking at that paper and let's go!" Naruto said as he waited for the old man.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, just hold on a second!" Jiriaya said as he continued to read the paper.

Naruto took another look at the man and noticed that the pervert was sporting a creepy grin. '_That grin reminds me of something…but what? I know I've seen it before…_' Naruto and Jiriaya continued on down the corridor when Naruto turned back to Jiriaya. '_Where have I seen that face…for some reason it makes me really…irritated. Almost like I want to beat him over the head.'_

Naruto and Jiriaya entered a circular room that had doors going every which way. As Naruto started walking a little further, he heard footsteps, like someone running. Naruto quickly but silently pulled out a kunai and waited. Meanwhile Jiriaya kept giggling like an idiot, which was starting to get on Naruto's nerve. "Ero-Sennin, shut up wouldya? Someone's coming!" Naruto said in a whispered voice. Jiriaya kept giggling until Naruto finally snapped. He took out a silver object, stretched it, and tore a piece off. He then stuck the silver piece onto Jiriaya's mouth.

"And they said duck-tape was only for me…" Naruto smirked triumphantly. He then crouched down again and waited for the footsteps to get louder, meaning the person was closer. Naruto tensed up as the footsteps got louder and louder, until he saw something pass by in front of him. Naruto immediately jumped out with rope in his hands and tied the person down. Naruto stood on top of the figure with his hands in the peace sign as Kenta came out of the passageway and looked at Naruto.

"Umm…Naruto?" Naruto turned towards the voice and had a confused look on his face, but still said, "Yeah?" Kenta scratched the back of his head and said. "Ummm…why did you tie yourself up?"

"What?" Naruto asked in confusion. Then looked down to find he was standing on his own clone.

"…boss, if you don't mind, could you GET OFF ME!!!" the clone roared out in rage. "Oops…" Naruto said as he got off of his clone and untied him. As both Narutos stood up, the real Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Heheheheheheh…I thought you were an enemy." "…I kinda figured that…." The clone said as he sighed out in irritation. "Well, go on and disperse, both of you." Naruto told the clones. "Roger." The clones then puffed out of existence.

"Well, that was a little...odd." Naruto then heard a *thud!* and turned to find Jiriaya on the floor. Naruto would have thought it was an enemy, but then saw there was a little blood coming from his nose. Naruto saw the piece of paper Jiriaya was holding on the floor and read it. promptly five seconds later, he too passed out.

it was a revised page (or two....hundred) of Icha-Icha that jiriaya had never read before.

~Kenta's Mindscape~

"Well, that would make sense, the village WOULD do something like that…"

"**So now you understand how I was stuck sealed inside of you."**

"Right, so let me get this straight…11 years ago, you supposedly attacked the village for no reason, there was an extraordinary battle, where over 1300 people were killed, both ninja, and civilians. Finally, after 3 days of battling, the Forest village council decided to go for a different approach. Hearing about the Yondaime no Hokage's, The Fourth Fire-Shadow's, soul sealing technique, they searched for a similar jutsu. Instead, they found the same one and used it against you. They lost another Shinobi in the process, but successfully sealed you inside of me…then they thought that I should die while you were weak, and attempted to beat me to near death…this all happened when I was 3 years old…after some thought, the council decided to wipe my memory and try and make a human weapon out of me…"

"**But the village still thought you were me, and continued to constantly attack you, and when you were just about to graduate from the ninja academy, they attacked you worse than before, leaving you detesting the village. That was when Imorta had told you to leave the village, in search of a new home."**

"Auugh…this is giving me a headache more than anything else…" Kenta said holding his head.

"**Well, now you know." **Hikaru said in a bored tone.

Kenta stood up and said, "Y'know, you didn't have to act all terrifying at first…you almost made me wet myself…and that meant that you probably would've felt it too…" Kenta said sporting a vein on the side of his head.

"**Hey, it's been at least 10 years since I last pranked someone like that, gimme a break." **Hikaru said smirking.

"Well, now comes the real problem, how am I supposed to get out of here?" No sooner than Kenta said this he found himself staring at the Tainted glass of the wolf, back in the throne room. '_How…when…I'm back in the throne room_?' Kenta thought to himself. "Kenta!" Mina yelled in his ear. "Itai!!" Kenta yelled as he fell to the side while covering his ear. Mina let out a "Humph!" and walked over to Kenta. "It's about time you heard me! I've been calling you for the last 5 minutes!" Mina said as she put her hands on her hips and put on a frustrated look. Kenta looked at her like she was insane and thought, '_but I was talking with Hikaru for at least 2 hours! How could it only have been five minutes out here!?' **'Probably because time moves faster in your mindscape than the real world.****'** '!! …well that would make sense…_'

"Well?" Mina said again. "What?" Kenta said confused. "Uuugh…I asked you, what now? We've got to find Naruto and Jiriaya, so where are they?" Kenta was just about to say he didn't know, when suddenly his brain was racked with information and images. After Kenta finished squinting his eyes, he blinked a couple of times before robotically saying, "They're in a room 29 meters to the left, 2 doors down." Then Kenta walked off in the direction of Naruto and Jiriaya. Mina looked at him funny before following after him.

After much running around, Kenta, Mina, Jiriaya, and Naruto ended back up in the throne room. Mina was currently panting and weazing because of all the running around she was not used to. Yet somehow, the three guys looked fine. Naruto stared at the glass of the fox and was thrown for a loop as, instead of, like Kenta, meeting his inner demon, Naruto instead got a massive nosebleed and was sent flying back 3 feet. Kenta and Jiriaya looked on in amusement and confusion as the color of Naruto's face slowly returned back to normal instead of the heated expression it was just moments ago.

A few minutes later, an irritated Naruto was sitting cross-legged with two tissues stuffed up his nostrils, and a giddy Kenta standing next to him giggling at Naruto's embarrassment. The wolf had told him what the Kyuubi had probably done to make him do that, and he just couldn't help but pity the poor blonde.

"These tainted windows…something's important about them…I can feel it. "Jiriaya said staring at the glasses with interest.

No sooner than he said that, a giant object flew through the rabbit's glass, shattering it to pieces, as everyone, "Hit the deck". Everyone turned to see what had slammed through the glass, and Naruto gasped as he saw something that would make him puke anything up that he had eaten in the past hour. Luckily, he had eaten an hour and a half ago. A blue-skinned creature had his white boxers with little fishies getting eaten by sharks showing straight at Naruto. Even though his Akatsuki cloak came fluttering down moments after, Naruto was still blinded from what he had seen. Kisame turned around and smirked, but his expression suddenly grew confused as he saw the blonde Jinchuuriki slamming his head against the wall. Everyone turned to him and was about to ask him something, when suddenly another voice beat them all to the question. "Why are you slamming your head against the wall Naruto-kun?" The weasel asked as he stepped out from underneath the shadow of (ironically) the weasel window. Naruto slammed his head into the rock wall once more before turning around, scaring the crap out of everyone, including Itachi, with his extremely bloody face.

"That….THING!" He pointed to Kisame, "Flashed me with his freakin fishy boxers!!" Naruto yelled out loud. Itachi turned towards Kisame and glared. "I THOUGHT I had burnt all of them…" Kisame scratched the back of his head while laughing nervously. "Ummm…you missed some?" Itachi glared even harder at Kisame, and said; "After this is over, I'm making sure I burn EVERY. LAST. PAIR." Itachi said with an evil aura suddenly surrounding him. Kisame suddenly grew very scared, and his body threatened to run and hide in a corner. Itachi walked up next to Kisame, who visibly shook at Itachi's closeness, and turned towards the rest of the group. Then he saw Jiriaya.

"This will be slightly difficult…" Said Itachi as he, Kisame, Naruto, Kenta, and Mina all got into their fighter stances.

* * *

okay, i REALLY hated Kenta's mindscape part, it just drove me insane, anyone else? *sees a few hands raise up out of the audience* good, its not just me.

do you people think i'm going crazy? *twitch*

*audience almost nods their heads, but quickly shakes them as Kenta pulls out a shotgun*

i've decided that my fic is WAAAAAYY too serious, so i'm going to humor it up a bit. and you guys'll love/hate me when Naruto returns from his trip! *heheheheheheheheh* anyway, since i like to piss off the "Geniuses" (a.k.a. Sasuke and Neji), there will be a bit of some bashing, but it's not the mean kind of, "i'm going to torment you two for the next 7 chapters" kind of torture, just some crack jokes. and in Honor of _Kakashi's missing Icha-book_'s friend, (who most unfortunately died)_ i'm mean to Neji_ (or something like that) i'm going to have Hinata or someone else...y'know, why don't you guys wait some more...*insert maniacle cackling*

also, the "Kenta-mart" joke was made by me and a friend, as we like to play _Naruto Clash of Ninja Revalution II_ and he keeps using Kyuuto, (nine-tailed Naruto) whenever he starts mauling me (i'm usually Kakashi and either Hinata, Sasuke, or Gaara) he'll say, "Thank you for Shopping at Kyuubi-mart, Please come again."

...Bastard...

hope you guy's liked it!

Kenta Raikiri


	9. Bow to your makers!

Allo!

JRSR: Thnx! It was fun to write the reply to that out here! =c)

since there aren't that many reviews, that means that i'm doing such a great job that nobody can help me! Right? RIGHT?!

Right...

anyway, i had some fun writing out this chapter, and i'm pleased to say it's pretty nice!

We even have some humor here!

* * *

Legend: (this time it's really needed)

talk

_'thoughts'_

**"Demon talk"**

_"Kami talk" _

* * *

The silence that enveloped between the Shinobi was terrifying, to a normal civilian at least. As the Shinobi jumped at each other to fight, a bright light suddenly blasted all of them away, effectively knocking everyone into a wall of which only Jiriaya caught himself on. As the light slowly started to fade, a feminine voice could be heard throughout the room. The sound of her voice was so soothing, the Shinobi that were present felt like they had been given the royal treatment at a spa.

"_Akariton: Genwaku Yoshinnami."_ The voice said.

As everyone looked around for the source of the voice, Naruto suddenly looked up, and said "There!" Everyone turned their attention upwards and gasped.

There, floating above all of them was a woman surrounded by a golden light. She was slowly floating down from within the beam of light that had previously blasted them away from each other. The woman was of ethereal beauty, clothed in a golden Kimono with a Rabbit, a Phoenix, a Fox, and a Salamander on the fabric that seemed to wrap around her body. She had long flowing golden hair, a smile that could melt mountains and, unfortunately for the group, a blinding light to where they could not see her eyes. Naruto was tempted to pull out his sunglasses and put them on, but decided not to, though not really understanding why. As she neared the ground, Jiriaya walked over to her and bowed. Kenta, Mina, Naruto, Itachi, and Kisame all gasped as Jiriaya, who still had his head bowed down to the mysterious lady, took her hand and kissed it. They all gasped even deeper when she actually giggled from the touch. Although no-one could see her eyes because of the light, they were pretty sure she was smiling, just from the dimples on her cheeks. She stood an elegant 5' 7, and seemed as playful as a child. As Jiriaya was just about to ask the "Lovely lady" her name, the room suddenly got very dark, save the area the woman was in. Thunder could be heard, and a bone-chilling feeling crept through every Shinobi's being. A voice suddenly bellowed out in a deep, almost demonic growl.

"**Take your hands off her you mangy mortal or I will cleave your head off and hang it upon my mantle...**"

Jiriaya, who was usually cool and collected when confronted with an "evil" enemy, (such as Oro-saru) was shaking in his boots…err, sandals… and retreated to hide behind Naruto, who was also shaking. When a black hole appeared from the floor next to the woman, the whole room went dead and the temperature seemingly dropped. Every Shinobi was shaking as if death had come for them and was laughing at them for shaking so much. Suddenly screams of agony and pain could be heard throughout the throne room, and a terrifying figure rose from the black whole. The more the figure rose out of the hole, the more the Shinobi shook. The black hole slowly closed, and the screams died away, but the silence and the smell of fear did not leave. The figure stood a proud 7' 5, had dimmed white hair, red horns coming out of his head, and was clothed in a white Kimono. A Weasel, a Wolf, a Tanuki, a Dog, and a Dragon were swirling around the fabric of the Kimono. As the group of Shinobi stared in pure horror, they all noticed something that they hadn't noticed before. "THAT GUY'S SKIN IS PURPLE!!" Naruto yelled out terrified. As if even possible, the room's temperature dropped even lower than before. **"I DARE you to speak again mortal, you will be silenced permanently if you try another word." **The purple demon growled. Naruto had lost all the fear he had at that sentence, and stood up bristling with anger. However, in the cage inside of Naruto's body, the Kyuubi was shaking like someone gave a little child pure sugar. **"Kit, if you value your life, DO NOT DO ANYTHING STUPID!!"** The Kyuubi seemed to have forgotten who he was talking to, as Naruto yelled out, "WHO THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE YA FREAK!? I'M UZUMAKI NARUTO, AND I WILL NOT BE SILENCED UNLESS I SAY SO!" Naruto yelled out bristling in rage. The demonic man slowly hovered over to Naruto.

"**You shall pay for your insolence, brat." **The demon had brought up a short-sword, and was just about to strike when the woman started giggling. Naruto, who already had a Kunai out, looked at the lady funny, while the demon turned as well to question the woman. **"Kami-Chan, what is so funny that you would interrupt me?"** The demon questioned. Everyone gasped at the name of the woman. Kami, as she was now identified as, turned towards the demon and smiled.

"**_Do you not recognize the boy? You've argued with his father for the past 12 years, I'd think you'd find something about the boy that seemed familiar. It seems your age is catching up Shin-sama." _**She spoke sweetly. Shin-sama, a.k.a. the Shinigami, looked at her funny, before turning to get a closer look of Naruto. Naruto felt awkward as the newly introduced Death God stared at him for a few minutes. Finally, the Shinigami snapped his fingers and said, **"NOW I REMEMBER THAT IDIOT!" **Everyone looked on in shock as the fear and terror of the Shinigami was now completely gone. Isntead it was replaced by disbelief. The Shinigami was suddenly surrounded by a dark cloud, covering him from sight.

When the cloud dispersed, a tall man stood in his place. He had jet-black hair, and normal tan-colored skin, but still had the Kimono of the Shinigami. Kenta, Mina, Naruto and the rest of the group all had dropped their jaws on the floor as they saw the newly transformed, "Normal" looking Shinigami. '_He actually looks human!_' was the thought of the group. Shin suddenly smiled and said, **"Well Naruto, you've been causing hell for me, y'know that?"** Naruto stared at the Shinigami for about 2 minutes before, finally, he spoke. "What? How in the world have I been causing hell for the death-god?" Naruto asked. Shin smiled and said, **"Let me correct myself…you have been the cause of my headaches. You in particular have not been irritating me."** Now, not only Naruto, but the rest of the group stared at Shin in confusion. Kami then spoke up, _"Dear, even I didn't understand that...here's a better idea." _Kami then snapped her fingers and a golden beam of light appeared. In the center of the beam, a silhouette appeared which only Jiriaya and Itachi recognized. When the light dimmed, the figure fully came into the world. Everyone gasped as he opened his sky-blue eyes, and blinked. Shin then pointed to the man and said, **"HE'S been irritating the shit outta me."** Said man blinked a few more times and then rubbed his eyes, until finally his vision became used to the light. Then the man saw Naruto. Naruto, for his part, was shaking in excitement. For the man before him was the man he had always looked up to, the man he had wanted to be like, the man whose _Jutsu_ he had learned. In front of Naruto, was the Legendary Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze.

Minato took a good look at Naruto, still slightly confused at what happened. One second, he was heating up some Ramen with Kushina yelling at him, next thing he knew, he was staring at a boy who looked a lot like him and was shaking like he was given two truckloads of sugar. Then Minato noticed them. _**WHISKER MARKS**_. Only a mila-second passed before it clicked in his mind. Another mila-second passed before a blast of wind suddenly hit Naruto, making Jiriaya fly back into the wall. Minato picked up Naruto in a big hug and started crushing his bones as he started crying a river of tears.

"NARUTOOOO!!!!" the Yondaime yelled before spinning Naruto around in circles.

Naruto was freaking out. His hero, The Fourth Hokage, was hugging him to death, and crying…CRYING!!! Kenta, Mina, and Itachi all had similar expressions. '_What's going on?'_ while Kisame was thinking, '_I wonder if anyone'll notice if I go and grab a fish in that nearby lake…'_

When Minato had finally finished spinning Naruto around, he was grinning ear to ear.

"Holy smokes gaki! You've grown since the last time I saw you!" Minato said smiling.

Naruto looked at him before saying, "Huh?"

Minato's smile faded and he dawned a look of surprise. "What, you don't remember me?" Then it clicked in his head. "OH YEAH! You were still a baby before I died…oh well." Minato turned towards Shin and said, "So how long do I have before I get thrown back to Shinkai?"

Shin for his part chuckled. **"Not me, her."** Shin said pointing a thumb towards Kami. Minato walked over to Kami and asked the question he asked before. Kami smiled and said, _"You have until sunset." _Minato was just about to jump for joy when he suddenly dawned a dead serious expression and asked. "and how many seconds is that?" Kami giggled again and said, _"not seconds, hours…9 to be exa-"_ she wasn't able to finish her sentence as Minato had picked her up and started spinning her around (much like with Naruto) while saying "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THAAANK YOOOOUUUU!!!!!"

Shin started growling again and barked out, **"ENOUGH!! JUST TAKE YOUR FREAKIN SON AND GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!!"** Minato stopped his spinning and smiled again. "Okay!" Minato then ran over to Naruto, grabbed him by the arm, and ran out of the castle while yelling back, "Seeya later Ero-Tenshu!!" Kenta snickered as he heard the name and saw Shin dawn a red glow across his face.

As Minato and Naruto dissapeared out of sight. Shin turned towards the group. **"Now, it's time..."**

There was a boring silence as Shin waited for the right moment to speak. After about 7 minutes of waiting though, Kenta spoke up. "Time for what?" _"and what's with the silence?"_ Kami added. Shin opened his eyes and sweatdropped as everyone had bored looks on their faces. "**uuhhh..."** _"What was with the silence?"_ Kami said again. **"err...building dramatic tension?"**

Everyone sweatdropped at this and stared at the Shinigami in disbelief once more.

**"Anyhow, _in three years, all the gaurdians shall come together_."** Shin said in a dramatic voice. "Gaurdians?" Jiriaya asked. Shin nodded. **"The 9 gaurdians of Kami and the Shingami."** at this time, Itachi stepped up and spoke, "And just who are these Gaurdians?" Shin turned towards Itachi and smirked. **"Only fitting YOU should ask, weasel..."** Itachi blinked in surprise, but quickly regained his cool.

Kenta, getting impatient, asked a question of his own. "These Gaurdians...are they the ones that are on the tinted windows?" Kenta said poitning towards the Windows. "**You're perception is improving wolf, although your Camofluage** **could use some work."** Kenta tensed up at these words, but before anyone could say anything else, Kami spoke up. _"The nine, as you have said, are the protectors of us, they are our gaurdians. The Tanuki, the Rabbit, the Wolf, the Salamander, the Dog, the Dragon, The Phoenix, the Weasel, and the Fox. All of these animals are our gaurdians, and all of them will gather here in three years."_ Kisame (surprisingly) spoke up this time. "These...Gaurdians...are they all Jinchuuriki?" Shin turned towards the fish-man and grinned. **"No. Not all of them. Only three of them are actual Jinchuurikki. They are the Strongest of the Gaurdians. The others have acquired the spirit of the animal, and developed it into a fighting style. However, all 9 are Hanyou's." **

Kisame nodded his head in understanding. Kami then said, _" Even though there are only fou- err...three of you here now, we will send out our messengers when the time has come for you to return here." _All of them blinked in surprise. "What do you mean there are already 3 here?" Jiriaya said growing serious. Shin sighed at him before saying, **"There are only three of the nine here...you all already know the son of Yondaime is one of them, there are three in this room. Must i point everything out to you mortals?"** At long last, Mina gained the confidence to speak. "No, but it'd be nice to know." Kami chuckled before pointing to the three._ "The Wolf,"_ She said pointing to Kenta. _"The Phoenix," _She said pointing to Mina. _"And,"_ she said smirking. _"The Weasel."_ She said pointing to Itachi. Said person blinked in surprise, then pointed a purple nail-polished finger at himself. "Me?"

* * *

AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH.....nothing like a nice fanfic chapter being finished.

Only Naruto could be brave enough to threaten the Shinigami...aaaahhh, ya gotta love that knuckleheaded idiot...even though he's going to kill everyone one day with his stupidity.

after the next fic i'll put in the two year timeskip.

here's the translations of the chapter:

**Ero-Tenshu **(Perverted God)

**Gaki** (Brat)

**Kami** (God of life)

**Shinigami **(Death god)

**Shinkai** (Heaven)

**Akariton: Genwaku Yoshinnami** (Light Style: Dazzling Shockwave)

Next Chapter: Father, Son Bonding time!

See ya next chap!

Kenta Raikiri


	10. Father Son Bonding Time!

Allo Peoples!

sorry i havn't been able to get to this that often, i couldn't figure out what Naruto and Minato would yammer about in this chapter...

GOMENSAI! I'm sorry Ayame really hasn't made an appearence in the story, even though this is a NaruXAyame Fic....nobody really answered in the polls i put up, so i'm sorry about her late appearence...

Ara ara....i'm currently stuck at home for the next 2 weeks....why? Easy, Mother Nature didn't like me, so she made the ground below my right foot give out. Now i'm stuck with a stupid sprain that makes my foot feel like a balloon....i guess i should be considered lucky, this is the first time i've ever gotten a sprain...but my dad got one...heheh, trying to get me offf the miniature golf course....

Anyway, in case you havn't noticed, i've been getting ideas for other stories, so this one kinda got pulled back for a bit. and letting you guys know, i DO intend to finish this story. it'll just take some time.

Now, **forewarning**, Minato might seem off to people who have probably read the actual manga, (considering i've not really seen him too often) but i see Minato as a man who never actually got to know his son. At times, you might think he's an idiot....but then again, this is NARUTO'S Father....so of course he's an idiot.

all right, time for the show!

Enjoy! ~o~

* * *

"WHAT THE HECK DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE MY FATHER!?!?!?!" Naruto shouted at the other blonde seated next to him.

As Minato cleaned out his right ear, (which had now lost more than half of its ability to hear) Minato turned to Naruto, took out a black helmet and put it on.

"As I said…'_Naruto…I, AM your Father.'"_ Minato said in a very sith lord-like voice.

.........

"Hoohhhhh-purrrrr"

.......................

"Hoohhhhhh-purrrrrr"

.....................................

"Hoooohhhhhhhhh-purrrrrrrrrr"

"You done now?" Naruto said.

"Yeah, I guess so…………but you gotta admit, that _WAS_ pretty cool." Minato said as he took off the helmet.

"Suuuure….." Naruto said rolling his eyes.

"Naruto, I want you to promise me something…"

Naruto turned to the yellow flash as he raised an eyebrow. "What's that?"

"Promise me…."

"Yes?"

Minato suddenly turned towards Naruto with tears flowing down his eyes like waterfalls.

"PLEASE DON'T TURN OUT LIKE JIRIAYA-SENSEI!!" He said waving his arms frantically.

"….You mean ero-sennin? Pshhh…like I would want to turn out like him and Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said as he laid back in the field.

"Eh? Kakashi is your sensei?" Minato said, his face with a blank expression.

"Yeah…but all he does is read that book of his….AND HE'S NEVER ON TIME!!" Naruto said huffing.

Minato looked deep in thought. _'Is he still blaming himself for _that_?'_

"...d….DAD!!" Naruto yelled into Minato's already damaged ear.

"Huh? What? Ramen?" Minato said looking around.

"Ne? You okay?"

"…yeah, just thinking about something. Anyway, so how's the village been treating you?" Minato said with a funny smile on his face.

Naruto couldn't look at Minato straight…especially with a face like that. He wanted to half turn away in shame, half wanted to break down laughing. But he decided to go for just turning towards the horizon and saying, "It's all right, lots of stuff going on there!" he said, pulling up his smiling mask.

Naruto forgot that this was his father he was talking to, and that this man was also a Hokage, add in the fact that he's a genius, Naruto didn't stand a chance.

"They're rejecting you…aren't they…" Minato said in a dead flat serious tone.

Naruto face-faulted, his mask blown to pieces. Minato sighed.

"I'd go kick all of their asses right now if there wasn't that small little problem…"

"Problem?"

"I wouldn't get more time to spend with my son!!" Minato said hugging Naruto as the tears flooded once more.

After 5 minutes of Minato crying with Naruto having to endure a bear hug from his father, Minato finally released him, giving Naruto the chance to inhale a great quantity of much needed oxygen.

"*sigh*, Kushina-hime's gonna kill me when I get back…"

"Who?"

"! You mean you don't know your mother?"

"MY _MOTHER!?_" Naruto said, eyes wide and mouth agape.

*Click!* *Flash!*

Naruto rubbed his eyes after he was blinded by a bright flash. When Naruto could see again, he saw Minato holding a small black box with a little tube-thingy on top. When Naruto asked his father why he had done that, Minato answered;

"Kushina-hime will kill me if I don't bring pictures of you back with me." Minato said waving his hand non-chalantly.

"So what was she like?" Naruto said turning back to the horizon.

"Is."

"What?"

"Is, what she IS like…even though we're not part of the real world, we are technically alive. Now, to answer your question…"

Naruto leaned in, excited to learn about his mother.

"SHE'S AMAZING!!!" Minato said screaming like a fangirl.

"She can cook amazing meals, is polite (when you don't get her angry), can cook amazing meals, is extremely adorable (when she's not hitting me over the head), can cook amazing meals, is an extremely strong Kunoichi, can cook _amazing _meals, and is almost as perverted as Jiriaya….and did I mention she can cook!?!" Minato said practically bouncing the entire time he described his wife.

Naruto ignored the thousand times he said that sentence and nodded, "Yeah…I think you did."

"Naruto…are there any girls in your life you wouldn't mind staying with? Are there any girls who have caught your interest?" Minato said after calming himself down.

Naruto almost yelled out 'Sakura-chan' as he usually would, but stopped short. Whenever he helped her with any of her problems, his reward was a fist in his face.

'_Okay, while I'm pretty sure I like Sakura; I think it's only one-sided…so scratch her…'_

Naruto then started going over all the girls he had come to know since he became a genin.

'_There's that Ino girl Sakura's always fighting with…'_ Then he remembered Shikamaru's telling of a 'Far beyond troublesome' experience he had with Ino.

*shudder* _'Okay, DEFINITELY not her…'_ Minato looked at his son in a curious way as he saw Naruto shudder.

'_Let's see…There's Hinata-chan…but then she probably doesn't like me. After all, she's always getting so red whenever I'm even near her…' _Naruto said as he remembered the numerous times when Hinata had started blushing around him.

'_There's that girl on Bushy-Brows team…but wait, isn't she going after Neji? Or is she interested in Lee? Either way, she's out…'_

"Dang, I can't think of anyone…" Naruto said as he hung his head in defeat.

"Don't worry about it Naruto, I'm sure you'll find someone. Here, Do you like Ramen?" Minato said as he passed a steaming hot bowl of Ramen to Naruto from out of nowhere.

"DO I?!" Naruto said as he started inhaling the ramen as if he were choking and needed air, which he did only a few moments later.

As Naruto started having a contest with his father to see who could eat their bowl the fastest, he stopped when there was only the broth left. Naruto looked into the bowl and saw a face he had almost completely forgotten about. Naruto stared into the broth as a small smile passed onto his face.

**~F****urasshubakku~**

"_**Ayame-nee-chan! Can I have some more ramen please?" A five-year old Naruto looked up pleadingly to the chef's ten-year old daughter.**_

_**Ayame looked at Naruto's form, and had to repress glomping the poor boy. The little boy was wearing clothes with holes all over the shirt and pants. He was a little darker than usual because of all the dirt he had collected from the past two weeks. That, however, was not the reason she wanted to squeeze him like a chibi. On Naruto's little face were small pieces of noodle and naruto. His face was still a little wet from chugging down all the broth.**_

_**Ayame giggled a little before saying, "Sure Naruto-kun, I'll make as many as your little tummy can hold." Ayame would soon regret those words, as she made at least 5 bowls of Ramen for the little orphan. As Ayame watched in amazement at the little boy's eating habits, which consisted of noodles and naruto flying everywhere, it was on the last bowl that Ayame finally stopped him. **_

"_**Naruto-kun, wait." Ayame said as she put a hand on his. **_

_**When Naruto looked up to her she almost lost it. Naruto looked up to her with noodles hanging out of his mouth.**_

'**Kyaa!! So Kawaii!!**_**' Ayame thought as she struggled to keep her blush down.**_

"_**N-Naruto-kun, you should try to enjoy the broth of this last bowl, take it slowly, it'll taste even better." Ayame said as she pulled her hands (reluctantly) away from the small boy.**_

"_**Really!?" The little Naruto said in excitement.**_

'**So Kawaii! Must...not…glomp…chibi!**_**' Ayame thought once more.**_

_**Naruto slowly started sipping the broth, and noticed immediately that it did in fact, taste better when he drank it slowly. **_

"_**You're right Ayame-nee-chan, it DOES taste better!" The little boy said smiling as he looked back up to the young girl who had to, once again, restrain herself from rubbing her cheek against the little boy's whiskered face.**_

_**Teuchi then came up to Naruto and Ayame smiling, "Well, it seems you're a popular one here, eh little gaki?" The young chef said as he walked up to the two.**_

_**Naruto smiled at the chef with happiness written on his face. **_

"_**Ayame, why don't you go fix up another bowl for Naruto, on me." Teuchi said to his daughter.**_

"_**Okay!" Ayame said as she skipped off to make more ramen for Naruto.**_

_**As soon as Ayame left, Teuchi turned towards Naruto. **_

"_**Naruto, I want you to promise me something." **_

_**Naruto looked up to the man, waiting.**_

"_**Promise me you'll come back often, so you can make up for all the bowls you've eaten here."**_

_**Naruto nodded, smiling.**_

"_**And one other thing, when you get old enough, I want you to keep Ayame safe. You hear?"**_

_**Naruto looked up to Teuchi in astonishment. He then nodded his head vigorously up and down. Teuchi quickly put a hand on his head to stop him before he slammed it on the counter.**_

"_**Okay, now that you've made that promise, you better keep it. She's my only daughter." Teuchi said smiling.**_

"_**You got it Jiji!" Naruto said happily.**_

"_**Hey! I'm not that old yet!" Teuchi laughed out.**_

**-F****urasshubakku**** Kai-**

*Click!* *Flash!*

Naruto snapped out of his daydream at the flash that once again blinded his eyes.

"You've been staring into your bowl for the past 5 minutes Naruto, You okay?" Minato asked his son with a tone of worry as he put the camera down.

Naruto rubbed his eyes and looked at his father that was still with him. He then smiled and said,

"Yeah, I just remembered a girl." Naruto said, his face beaming.

Minato looked shocked for a moment, until he recovered himself and gained a creepy look.

"Is she pretty?" Minato said trying to hold in his mirth.

Naruto immediately blushed at this question, which got Minato howling in laughter.

"Shut up! And no, she's not pretty!" Naruto said in anger.

Minato stopped his laughing and looked at Naruto, who was now turning his attention back towards the bowl that was still in his lap.

"She's beautiful." Naruto said, slightly blushing.

Minato couldn't help but start smirking again. Then he saw Naruto do something odd for Ramen fanatics. Naruto slowly started sipping the broth of the Ramen.

"Naruto, why are you doing that so slowly?" Minato said, his face showing confusion.

Naruto smiled and said, "Because…The broth always tastes better when you drink it slowly." He said as a slight wind picked up.

-Back in Konohagakure-

Ayame was cleaning up the shop's floor. It was bad enough she had to sweep the floor, but it was chilly outside, and the wind had suddenly picked up. Suddenly, she heard a familiar voice saying her name.

"Huh?" Ayame said looking around.

"That's funny…I could have sworn I heard Naruto-kun…" Ayame said as she stood still for a moment longer.

"Ayame? What's wrong?" Teuchi said as he looked back from cleaning up the kitchen.

Ayame just shook her head. "Nothing Tou-san, it's nothing." Ayame said as she continued to sweep the floor, a small smile on her face.

-Back with everyone else-

"**Now listen to what I say………none of what you have all heard or seen today leaves this castle…understand?" **The Shinigami said in a deathly (_ha-ha_) tone.

Naruto, Kenta, Itachi and the others present all nodded their heads in understanding. Kami then turned to Kisame.

"_Now Kisame, we know that you've been trying to get stronger so you can protect your Mizukage, so I will give you the option to train with a master. That is…if you would like to come with?" _Kami asked looking towards Kisame.

Fishy had the decency to blush under her gaze, and stuttered out a _'yes'_ as he twiddled his fingers in a very Hyuuga-ish way.

"**All right! All of you are to train nonstop for the next three years and meet at this area…that is your first mission as Guardians!"** Shin roared out.

"Awwww…can't we be called something cooler than that? 'Guardians' doesn't really sound that intimidating…" Naruto said in a flat tone.

*silence*

* * *

**(Translations)**

**Chibi – While I'm sure I don't really need to explain this…A Chibi is pretty much a small person with a head twice the size of the body, and eyes 14 times the size of the whole figure. (don't take me literally…)**

**Gaki - Brat**

**Kawaii – Cute**

**Jiji – Grandpa (pretty much)**

**Tou-san – Father**

**Fishy – anyone can tell this is Kisame…**

**

* * *

**

Ara Ara, i'm sorry it took me so long, and i know i said this at the beginning of the chapter, but oh well...

Okay! Like Naruto said, _'Guardians'_ doesn't really sound that intimidating....so i need some help with this....Please? : )

Anyway, next chapter will be _After_ the trip.

Also, i was wondering wether or not i should have made Minato choke and start coughing while he was using Vader's helmet...oh well,

See ya Next Chap!


	11. He's BAAAAAaaaack!

**_Intro_**

Kenta: Yay! My legs almost completely healed!

Doctor: Good, now you must get physical therapy for the next 2 weeks.

Kenta: YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!!!!! YOU'LL HAVE TO CATCH ME FIRST!! *sprains ankle again* CRAP!

Naruto: uuuh....as Kenta is now being wheeled to the hospitol, what he meant to say was that he was sorry for the delay, but he couldn't get any ideas for this chapter, and since his younger brother wouldn't get off the computer, he couldn't really type. Anyway, since then he's been stuck off his leg playing Harvest Moon.

Kenta in the background: IT'S A GOOD GAME IF YOU AREN'T GOING ANYWHERE ANYTIME SOON!

Naruto: ummm....yeah....anyway, here's the next chapter to Kyuuto's Revenge! ENJOY!

Kenta in the BG: THE DISCLAIMER!!

Naruto: oh yeah....Kenta Raikiri does not own Myself or any of the characters, trademarks, logos, cash-registers, etc. etc. from the Naruto(R) series. They are all Kishimoto-Sempai's.

**_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!_**

Naruto: aww crap, did he really just blow up the hospitol? damn it, of all the stupid things to do....grumble....grumble....

* * *

**_Story_**

Two figures could be seen coming up over the horizon as the sun broke the night sky. They were both about the same height, yet from the look of the silhouettes, one was bulkier than the other. As they saw the gate of Konohagakure No Sato rising up in the distance, the slimmer one smiled as he felt the adrenaline rush throughout his body.

At the gate, two Chunin were standing guard. One of them was watching the horizon while the other was sitting in a chair reading a book.

"Heheheheh...."

_*Twitch*_

"Heehee.....heeheehee"

_*Twitch* *twitch*_

"Fufufufuu!" _*Chuckle*_

"WOULD YOU PLEASE STOP READING THAT BOOK!! YOU SHOULDN'T EVEN BE ALLOWED TO READ IT AND YOU KEEP GIGGLING LIKE A LITTLE...well...you sound like one of those Fan-ga's!!" The standing partner suddenly shouted.

The Chunin that was reading shivered, but didn't put his book away. "...just hearing you say that word sends shivers down my spine...and if you don't like hearing me giggle, then get some earplugs...its hard enough to get one of these books since I can only get 'em from Nami No Kuni, and I don't even get to go there that often..." He retorted sadly.

The tense Chunin couldn't believe his ears. WHY did he have to get stuck doing guard duty with HIM of all people!?

"Calm down Wabiru-ibo, it's not like anything big's gonna happen today. If anything, HE might show up." His partner said.

'Wabiru-ibo' glared at him. "Why do you always call me that!? Can't you think of a better nickname!? And why do you copy Hatake-sempai so much!?" The black-haired chunin shouted.

The copycat of Hatake looked at him for a moment, and then shrugged. "Because he seems to have more of a peaceful life. Now get back to your watching 'cause I want to get back to my story."

Wabiru sighed "Geez Kenta-san, try acting serious for once in your life…"

The newly identified Kenta shrugged and said, "I'll think about it."

"Hah! You'd think THAT would be a pain too!"

As Wabiru Keigo turned back towards the horizon, he spotted the two oncoming figures in the distance. "Kenta, someone's coming, get ready if we have any thieves."

Kenta glanced up from one of his favorite novels and looked out at the two figures in the distance. Just then, a strong eastern wind picked up and brought the scent of the strangers to Kenta's nose. His eyes widened in surprise, but then they returned to normal and a smile appeared underneath his new facemask. _'Looks like they're finally here.'_

Kenta stood up and told Wabiru to let them pass.

"What? Let them pass?! No way, we've got to go through the customs and all the checks to make sure they aren't bandits or something!!" Wabiru said getting agitated.

Kenta glared at Wabiru and released some KI "It's _THEM,_ so let them through…" Kenta growled in a low voice. Wabiru panicked at first, but then he heard what Kenta had said.

"Well, they say your smell is almost as good as the Inuzuka's…are you sure it's them?"

Kenta glared at him before saying, "Why would I joke about that?" Then his face suddenly grew cheerful. "Oh, tell 'em I said hi."

Wabiru looked at him funny. "Tell them you said hi? Why can't you do it!?"

Kenta suddenly vanished in a puff of smoke; although a little piece of paper was left in his chair. Wabiru picked it up and read it out loud.

_Wabiru-Ibo,_

_I can't say hi to 'em because I'm currently telling Ko-Baba that Ero-Sennin and Kitsune-Ichinan are here._

_Ookami_

"Bastard…" Wabiru said as he turned towards the now recognizable figures. He could tell who they were now, but only because Kenta had told him who it was, and the hermit was still wearing the same attire as when he first left. Naruto on the other hand, had almost completely changed his appearance.

No longer did he sport the Orange and Blue jumpsuit that he used to wear, instead, he went for a long slender green jumpsuit, had orange leg warmers on, and his hair was a bowl-cut style.

**(JK)**

The Orange and Blue jumpsuit that he used to wear was somewhat a thing of the past. Instead, he wore black ninja sandals that went up to his lower shins, had dark blue Jonin pants, (The kind Kakashi wears) and he had a jacket that was double colored. Its base color was, of course, Orange; but the secondary color was a black flame that encircled the base of the jacket. On the back of the jacket it had the Kanji for "Fox" emblazened upon it, and a blood-red fox below the symbol that seemed to be watching his back, fangs bared and all. His forehead protector was a solid black that had long ends (the headband is the same one he has in Shippuden) as the Leaf plate shone proudly on the headband.

As Naruto and Jiriaya came to the front of the gate, Wabiru smiled at them and said, "Welcome Back Jiriaya-sama, and you too Naruto-san. Tsunade-Sama is waiting for you at the tower. Oh, and Ookami-Teme says welcome back, or as he says it, '_Hi_'."

Naruto, confused at the last remark, smiled at Wabiru while nodding in appreciation. Jiriaya obviously knew who it was, since he was laughing the strange way he always laughed. As they were walking away, Wabiru called out to Jiriaya.

"And tell Kenta to stop reading his stupid books! His giggling is driving me crazy!!"

Naruto looked back in confusion but quickly returned his gaze to the pervert who was now on the ground clutching his sides.

2 years…2 years ago he had left. And now, he had finally come home. As Naruto walked through Konoha, he could only smile. In his eyes, nothing had changed…except maybe him. Ooooooohhhhhhhh how wrong he was...

Naruto's adrenaline rush came running back as he started practically spazzing-out on the spot. So, he decided to release some of his energy by running up a pole, back-flipping onto a nearby wall, and jumping to the top of the pole from the wall. Then, with all his might, he yelled out, "HELLOOOOOO KONOHA!!! NARUTO UZUMAKI IS BACK AND BETTER THAN EVER!!!"

Naruto couldn't help but smile as he looked out onto the city that was his home, when he suddenly noticed something. Though he berated himself for not noticing it sooner, he still smiled and let out a light laugh. "They got Oba-Chan's face up on the mountain now! Hahaa!"

Suddenly a familiar voice came from Naruto's right. "Well, all grown up now, eh Naruto?" Naruto turned towards the voice and smiled as he saw his old teacher. "Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruto jumped towards him and asked the usual question. "How ya been doin!?" Naruto said, adrenaline still flowing strong.

"Pretty good, done some missions, saved countless lives, became a hero, you know, the usual stuff." Kakashi said shrugging. Naruto started rolling his eyes when they suddenly caught sight of the book Kakashi was holding. Gaining a small grin, Naruto said, "Oh, Kakashi-Sensei, I have something for you." Kakashi looked questioningly at him, waiting to see what Naruto wanted to give him.

_-Meanwhile-_

"You wanted to see me Lady Hokage?" The pink-haired banshee asked as she walked into the Hokage's office. The, *ahem!* youthful Hokage turned towards her student and smiled. "He's finally returned, after two years, why don't you come with me to greet him?" Sakura thought about it for a moment, then smiled and nodded her head.

_-Back with Naruto-_

"Naruto...you...you..." Kakashi said as he stared at the piece of heaven that was in his hands. At least, in Kakashi's mind it was a piece of heaven. Naruto had given him a little green book that was titled, "Make-out Tactics".

"I don't really get it, it seems really boring, but I know you like the series since you keep reading it so much." Naruto said waving his hand in front of his face. Kakashi could only tremble in excitement as he opened the book to the first page.

As Naruto and Kakashi jumped down to meet up with Jiriaya, Naruto ran up ahead and said, "All who wants Ichiraku raise their hands!" As Jiriaya and Kakashi started the talk they start in Shippuden, Naruto suddenly screamed out in agony. "NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" Naruto cried as he curled into the fetal position with his face to the floor. Kakashi looked at where Naruto was originally looking at, and saw a "CLOSED" sign on the building.

"I can't believe Ichiraku's closed…CLOSED!!!! Now how am I supposed to enjoy Ayame-Chan's Delicious Ramen…HOOOOOOOOOOOWWW!?!?!?!?!?" Naruto whailed load enough to where people started looking at the teen crying in the middle of the street.

Jiriaya was taken aback by the fact that the ramen store was closed; it was a really good place!! Kakashi took pity on the blonde, and walked over to him, crouched down, and started rubbing Naruto's back, trying to comfort the blonde.

"Naruto, I know this must be really hard on you, but there's something you need to know… Ichiraku Ramen mo-" he was cut off as Naruto grabbed him by the collar of his Jonin vest and pulled him to where he was face to face with a very, VERY, pissed off Naruto.

"Ichiraku's was the best ramen in the world, THE BEST!! HOW CAN YOU TRY TO CHEER ME UP WHEN I'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO EAT ANYMORE OF AYAME-CHANS DELICIOUS RAMEN AGAIN!?!?!?" Naruto said, his eyes glowing a demonic red, and also gaining the slit eyes of the Kyuubi. Kakashi suddenly felt like hiding in a small corner away from Naruto with his Icha-Icha book raised up as a shield.

Slowly, Kakashi was able to speak, but only in tiny little squeaks. "N-N-Naruto…Ichiraku's…"

"YEEEESSSS!?!?!?" *twitch*

"Ichiraku's, moved into a bigger building…" Kakashi said, now holding his new Icha-Icha book in front of him effectively placing a barrier between him and the now slack-jawed Naruto.

"And you didn't tell me this before, BECAAUUUSE!!??" Naruto growled in irritation.

Kakashi started sweating bullets "I forgot?"

A loud "AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" could be heard as Kakashi was sent flying over Konoha thanks to one Naruto. As Naruto patted his hands together in satisfaction, Jiriaya made an excellent point.

"Wouldn't it have been better to find out where they moved to BEFORE throwing him across the village?"

Naruto stopped for but a moment, before he looked at Jiriaya before saying, "Well you coulda said that sooner…"

_-Later-_

"Well Naruto, I must admit, you've definitely gotten stronger." Kakashi said as he walked cautiously behind Naruto, bandages now all over his body.

"Aww, i don't care about that right now, i need to eat Ichiraku! Where is it Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto whined as he held his stomach.

"Now now Naruto, sometimes the answer is right in front of you." Kakashi said in a sage-like voice.

Naruto looked at Kakashi for only a moment until he realized what he meant. Naruto's direction shot to the front of him, and lo and behold there was a 2 story building standing in front of him with the sign "Ichiraku Ramen" in big bold letters.

Naruto nearly squealed in delight, before an explosion occured.

"KAFF! KAFF! HACK! HACK! I think he's excited, HACK!" Kakashi wheezed out.

"COUGH! yeah, just a little, COUGH!" Jiriaya agreed.

"COUGH, i thought Naruto had gotten stronger, but to break the sound barrier _that _fast, WHEEZE!"

As the human bullet now known as Naruto shot towards the building, a young woman exited the shop. Naruto only blinked before his feet slammed into the ground in an attempt to slow himself down. Unfortunately, he had not stopped soon enough, and went crashing into the lady.

SLAM!

THUD!

As Jiriaya and Kakashi ran up to see what had happened, Naruto was just regaining conciousness.

"Oooohh my achin head....OH MY GOSH! I'M SO SORRY, I COULDN'T STOP IN TIME, PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!" Naruto yelled out in a panic as he noticed the lady he had crashed into.

As the lady held her throbbing head, she said, "It's all right, it was an acciden......." She stopped short.

When the young woman realized just _who_ had crashed into her, the enormous headache that was bothering her 5 seconds ago was now long gone.

Naruto still had his head bowed in apology, when he was suddenly tackled.

"NARUTO-KUN!" The woman squealed out.

"Eh??" Naruto stopped apologizing and looked at the beautiful woman who was now hugging him with what seemed to be all her might.

"Uuh...is something wrong?" Naruto asked, completely out of the loop.

As Naruto started panicking thinking he might have done something wrong again without him knowing it, he heard laughing. As he turned towards the source, he saw Kakashi and Jiriaya on the ground laughing. Kakashi seemed to be laughing harder, as his laugh was much more hoarse.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY!?" Naruto roared out.

"Y-y-you!!! HAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!" Kakashi was able to stammer out before falling back into his fit of laughter.

"Y-you keep calling ME a pervert and then you do that! HAHAHAHAAAA!!!" Jiriaya added in but a moment later.

"OF COURSE I CAN'T WAIT TO GET AYAME'S RAMEN! WHY DO YOU THINK I WAS RUNNING SO FAST HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE!?" Naruto yelled outraged.

Kakashi and Jiriaya stopped their laughing and looked at Naruto, then at each other, then broke into their burst of laughter once more. Naruto was about to yell again, when he felt a weight shift underneath him. when he look back down, he saw two chocolate-brown eyes staring back at him. Naruto then took a double-take at just who was still hugging him.

"R-really Naruto-kun?" Ayame said in amazement.

**PROCESSING...**

**PROCESSING...**

**INFORMATIONAL DOWNLOAD COMPLETE**

**INITIATING PANIC MODE**

"OH MY GOSH AYAME-CHAN! I'M SORRY!! I DIDN'T MEAN TO HURT YOU!! I'M SORRY!" Naruto yelled waving his arms around.

"It's okay Naruto-kun." Ayame said smiling.

"I'm glad you're back Naruto, but would you mind if i told you to stop harrasing my daughter?" a gruff voice said.

Naruto turned towards the voice and saw Teuchi, the head chef of Ichiraku.

"Hey Teuchi! Long time no see!"

Then what Teuchi just said was replayed in his head again. When Naruto turned back to Ayame, they both realized the position they were in. Naruto's leg was in between Ayame's legs, and while one of his hands was holding both him and Ayame up, the other was wrapped around Ayame's back. REALLY close to a place that would dub him a pervert. Ayame still had her arms wrapped around Naruto's neck. If one didn't understand what had really happened, one might think that they were just making out...considering both of their hair was messed up. *coughTeuchicough*

As the red shot across both of their faces they shot up and started frantically trying to explain to Teuchi that it 'wasn't as it seemed'.

Teuchi merely held a hand up, silencing them both, and said "Look, i knew you two liked each other, but I didn't think you liked each other THAT much. If you want to do something like that, at least don't do it in public." Teuchi said as he turned back into the restaurant.

Naruto and Ayame could only stare dumbfounded at the back of the retreating Teuchi. Suddenly Teuchi called out to Naruto.

"Did you come here to eat ramen? Or were you just here to flirt with my daughter?" Teuchi asked, a smile plastered on his face.

"Ramen!" Naruto yelled out happily. _'Although for some reason....i keep wanting to say both...'_

Naruto stood up and was about to run off, before he did something that surprised Kakashi, who had by now finally recovered. He offered a hand to Ayame.

"You comin?" Naruto asked, that foxy grin still plastered on his face. Ayame's blush was still there as she nodded her head and put her hand in Naruto's.

_'Why is my heart pounding so much? i can hear it plain as day!'_ Ayame thought as she was dragged off into the building.

As Naruto and Ayame disappeared into the restaurant, Kakashi turned towards Jiriaya, mouth agape.

"YOU TAUGHT HIM MANNERS!!!"

"Ummm.....Sure! let's put it that way!" Jiriaya said going along with what Kakashi said.

_'Naruto's _never_ done something like that before, no matter how many girls i tried to set him up with he always turned them down...but with this one he didn't....wonder what caused it...'_ Jiriaya thought.

Then, as if a kick to the face, Jiriaya's mind clicked and he snapped his fingers. An evil smile had grown onto his face. Kakashi took notice of this, and almost asked what it was, when he started hearing that giggle. That horrid giggle....the kind of giggle that a person didn't want to hear because that person knew it meant trouble. Kakashi instead backed away, and was turning around to go off and read his book, when his vest was yanked by the collar.

"Oh no you don't....you're going to help me do some matchmaking..." Jiriaya said as his smile grew twice the size it was a moment ago.

As Kakashi was dragged off by the hermit, all he could think was _'That does it...i'm getting rid of this stupid vest and it's evil collar....'_

* * *

**_Out-takes_**

# 1

"Naruto...you...you..." Kakashi stuttered out.

"See Kakashi-sensei? I told you it was a blast!" Naruto yelled back to Kakashi.

"DAMN YOU NARUTO!" Roared the now pink-paint covered Kakashi as he chased after the prank-loving shinobi who was now laughing like a maniac.

Jiriaya sighed as he shook his head. "Same old prankster."

# 2

Wabiru picked up the little note that was left in the chair and read it out loud.

_By now, you are probably reading this note out loud and will now say everything that you read which means i'm going to make you say something stupid like i'm an idiot, and i love ponies, unicorns, and rainbows. I'm also gay and i'm waiting for the right guy to bang._

_Have an orgy of a party Neji._

As Wabiru put down the letter, he turned to the right and saw not only a crowd of gaping poeple, he also saw Neji...who also had his mouth agape. Suddenly Sasuke popped up out of the crowd yelling.

"Take me babay!"

Wabiru paled.

"DAMN YOU KENTA!!!"

* * *

**_Translations_**

Wabiru- Worry

**Keigo - **Shield

**Wabiru-Ibo** - Worry wart

* * *

**_Outro_**

Kenta: Yay! I was funny in this chapter!

Naruto: you call that funny!? i completely embarrassed myself in front of Ayame! THAT'S NOT FUNNY!

Kenta: you're right Naruto.........THAT'S HYSTERICAL!! HAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!" (falls down laughing)

Naruto: You evil....WRITER!!

Kenta: Thanks, i try. Anyhow, next chapter we're finally going to see some NarutoxAyame fluff! YAYS! (8D

Not only that, but we'll meet up with Sai!! Oh, and i guess we can meet up the the banshee....

....fine...anyway, hope you guys enjoyed the fic + Out-takes! Until next time!

Kenta and Naruto: Ja Ne!


	12. Aiyaiyai

**Kenta Raikiri:** I'm Sorry guys, but this just won't go any further...

The more I try to add to this story, the more it seems to pull towards **The Legend of Zelda**. and since I still want to do this story, I'm going to do a re-do.

For those who are pretty much going, "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!?!?" the reasons are simple:

**1.)** The pairing came in LATE, and that's not something I wanted.

**2.)** Naruto is currently 15, while Ayame is like, what....21 or so? Age limit blows them off the original course I was going for. Not only that, I think It's illegal for them to be lovers.

**3.)** The more I experiment with the 'Gaurdians' idea, the more it needs something from The Legend of Zelda.

**4.)** The amount of Writers Block that I've been getting refuses to decrease and worse yet, instead INCREASES....Which, if you don't know, Is EXTREMELY ANNOYING!

*Sigh* and I wanted to progress this story so much farther.... *sob* |_(

I don't want to drop ALL of the story. I'm just going to be making a comeback in a different way, and I've already got an idea for the NarutoXAyame age problem thingy. Here's a preview of what I'm going to be doing.

* * *

Preview of '**_Gaurdians of the Gods'_** A NaruXAyam fic:

Naruto woke up in a strange forest and shook his head back and forth. "What happened....WHAT THE....!?" The memories of the Valley of the End flashed back into his mind as he looked at the hole in his shirt. He frowned as he realized that was his only shirt. "Great....It was hard enough to get this outfit, what's the chances of me getting a new one?" Naruto sighed as he remembered his current status in the village. "The DEMON of Konohagakure...." Naruto said gloomily. He started hugging his legs as he realized that he couldn't keep his promise to Sakura by bringing the teme back. He had stopped going after her, but would still do anything to make her smile. That's why he never questioned her when she asked Sasuke out. He didn't like him, but if _she_ did, he couldn't be all that bad. Too bad he was dead-wrong. Naruto was so wrapped up in his sorrow that he didn't notice the small girl around his age that was slowly walking towards him. She had finally reached him and bent down to try and come into eye-contact with him. It just would not do that some boy was out in the forest by himself with the possibility of him being robbed by bandits. She turned to see her friend standing behind a tree motioning her to try coughing to get his attention. The girl tried coughing, but Naruto didn't hear her, still drowning in his sorrow. She coughed a little louder. No gain. She turned towards her friend motioning, 'What now?' when her friend motioned for her to tap him.

The girl turned back to Naruto and lightly tapped on his shoulder. The reaction was instantaneous as Naruto, faster than the Sharingan could track, pulled out a Kunai and pinned her against a tree, his eyes flashing a blood red as he growled at the girl he had just pinned. The girl was currently shaking in fear at the amoung of Killing Intent that was pouring out of the boy. Her friend's knee's were currently buckling from the amount of K.I. coming from the boy, and not a moment later she slumped to the ground and passed out. Naruto stopped the killing intent as he realized he was terrifying some random girl, and the K.I. vanished as if it were never there. He pulled his Kunai away and his eyes turned back to their original blue color. He backed away from the girl as she slumped to the ground.

"S-sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that..." Naruto apologized to the girl. The girl looked up into the two blue pools of sorrow before slowly standing up and wrapping her arms around him. She didn't know why, but she felt it was the right thing to do. Naruto gasped as the girl started hugging him, but eventually melted into the hug, enjoying the feeling of it.

_'So this is what a hugs like....'_ Naruto thought. He had only one other hug, that was with his sensei, Iruka, after he had graduated from the Ninja Acadamy. But even _that_ wasn't a real hug, as not moments later they started hurting each other in their little, 'strength game' as they dubbed it.

He mentally groaned as she released him, but looked at her with a smile. "Thanks." He said smiling a bright smile. The girl was currently blushing while wondering why he seemed so happy from a hug. Maybe it was because he needed one right then. She would have to listen to her feelings more often she decided as the boy suddenly got close to her face. "You okay? You look sick..." Naruto said as he put a hand on the girls head. The girl's blush deepened before her knees finally gave way and she fell to the ground. Naruto, being the excellent ninja that he was, jumped back when she hit the ground. (thought he caught her didn't you?) "HEY! Y-you okay!?" Naruto panicked as he looked at the girl on the ground in blissfull unconsciousness. Naruto bent down and picked her up and shook her, trying to wake her up from her, 'Little Nap', as he dubbed it. It was then that he got a good look at the girl.

She looked to be his age, had brown hair, and was currently wearing a strange shirt. It looked like something from one of those History books the Third Hokage had shown him. She was wearing a white T-shirt that had a red trimming around it, and was currently wearing a matching skirt. There was a little ribbon around her waist that was tied into a bow on the back, and her hair was flowing freely down her back and stopped just at the small of her back. There was suddenly a small breeze as her hair started moving. Naruto looked on in awe as the girl looked amazing. She may have been asleep, but she still looked beautiful in his eyes. Naruto did a double-take as he saw the face of someone from his village. _'OH MY GOD! She.....She looks just like Ayame-nee-chan...'_

* * *

The Nine Gaurdians WILL make a comeback as the girl behind the tree was Mina. Kenta and some others will come into the story later, but that won't be for awhile. (at least a chapter or two)

What do you think? I'll start the story up later, but for now this is just the preview. Remember, this will be a NarutoXTLoZ X-over, so Naruto MIGHT meet Link. I'm sorry for those who were hoping for Kyuuto's Revenge to keep going, but as I put in another of my fics, _'_**_Life just doesn't go the way you planned it....'_** *sigh* sorry guys.

**_Kenta Raikiri_**


End file.
